Echoes of Eternity
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Sequel to Waiting For You. After more than a year together Gibbs and Abby return to the cabin where it all began to spend some time alone. Established Gabby.
1. Chapter 1

**Echoes of Eternity**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: As usual NCIS, its characters etc don't belong to me.

Spoilers: Not a lot but some for Season 10, including episode 2 - Recovery, and episode 11 - Shabbat Shalom.

A/N: This is a sequel to Waiting For You, although this can probably be read on it's own some things may get lost in translation if you haven't read that. My muse has decided to take a holiday on the angst front so this one is heavy on the fluff and smut. Thanks as always to Gosgirl for all her awesome help and encouragement...the cabin obsession belongs to her as well as me :p

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Letting a long sigh of contentment escape from her lungs Abby took in the lush vegetation and colorful blanket of flowers that led up to the cabin she could see a short distance away. Spring was in full bloom and she closed her eyes, the warm breeze blowing in through the open window of the truck, the varying perfumes that were carried on the wind instantly making her feel more relaxed.

It was mid-afternoon, and the drive that would normally have taken a couple of hours from D.C. ended up being doubled due to several scenic stops along the way. As much as she loved her job, Abby was glad that for the next couple of days she wouldn't have to give it a single thought.

It had been over 12 months since she'd been here, but it had been at this cabin, surrounded by her friends, that everything had changed.

Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes Abby turned to the man beside her. Her life had changed for the better over the last year, and Gibbs had been the reason for that.

Since leaving the cabin the last time they'd continued to get closer and after being together for 3 months Abby had moved in to Gibbs' place. It had become their home, a place of sanctuary and relaxation where there were signs of her presence in his life everywhere, as well as reminders of the girls he'd lost.

It hadn't all been easy but they'd worked through the difficult times and gradually Gibbs had started to open up. Abby was also beginning to get used to being in a serious relationship, both of them learning to further build on the trust and understanding they'd always had with each other to make things work.

"I can't believe we're here," Abby said trying to contain her excitement. "I know it's only a weekend away, but it's been so long since we've had some time alone...proper time alone."

Gibbs took one hand off the steering wheel as he brought the truck to a standstill and wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders, pulling her into his side. She'd sat next to him rather than in the passenger's seat, wanting to make the most of every minute they had together.

"Yeah it's been a while," Gibbs kissed her temple, taking a moment to breath in the scent of her hair. "I'm sorry about that, Abbs."

While they'd attempted to get away for the weekend on more than one occasion, something had always prevented them from going, the main problem being work. As disappointed as they'd both been every time though it helped that they both understood the importance of each other's job.

Gibbs didn't have to worry about Abby using his job against him and her complaining that he was never home, it also helped that they got to see each other during the day even if they were busy. He always made the time to drop into her lab with a caf-pow even if he didn't need results, and Abby went up to the bullpen when she needed a break, or even just to be reminded that he was near. It was the simple things that kept them going, a quick kiss or a hug, three whispered words, or a smile that they knew was reserved only for each other.

"It's not your fault Gibbs, we've both had a lot of work on, we always do, but I'm glad we finally managed to get away this time."

"Me too."

Sliding the palm of his hand over her cheek Gibbs gently brushed his lips over Abby's, taking his time to nibble along the curve of her mouth before slipping his tongue between her parted lips.

Quickly deepening the kiss Abby wedged herself onto his lap between his body and the steering wheel, their lips surging together while she moved her hands up to scrape her fingers through the short soft hair at the back of his neck. Her legs twisted awkwardly on either side of Gibbs in an attempt to get closer, her moan of desire making him grin against her lips.

"I have you all to myself for two and a half days," Abby breathed between gasps for air when the kiss came to an end. She grazed her teeth along his bottom lip before grinning at him mischievously and leaning her forehead against his. "Whatever will we do with all that free time?"

"Get in touch with nature?" Gibbs teased.

Abby circled her hips into him, moving her mouth next to his ear and taking the lobe between her lips. "Well I'm sure there will definitely be lots of animalistic behavior...God, Gibbs, we haven't even gotten out of the truck and I want you."

"We haven't christened the truck yet," he smirked.

"Just every other horizontal and vertical surface at home." Abby's hand slid under his t-shirt and over his stomach, her voice low and sultry as she spoke. "I'm not gonna be able to think of anything else until I have you."

"Inside," Gibbs moaned when her hand lowered to his groin. "More room and I don't want us to be interrupted."

Abby pulled back to look at him. "I thought you said there was no-one else booked in to the smaller cabins."

"There isn't, but I don't wanna take the chance that someone still might be in the area." He gave her a kiss and lifted her off him, the half grin he gave Abby making her heartbeat soar despite the pout she gave him. "It's not over, I promise."

Pushing the car door open Gibbs hopped out and held out his hand for Abby. She smiled and took it and just as they had done last time they were here Gibbs let Abby drag him up to the front door of the cabin and he let them in.

"Hasn't changed much," Gibbs said, gazing around the inside.

"Just as cozy as it was last time...still reminds me of family too, of us all being together."

"It was a good Christmas," Gibbs agreed, smiling.

"The best Christmas, cos I got you." She moved in front of Gibbs to face him, her free hand moving over his waist to spread out over his back while she squeezed their entwined fingers.

Gibbs ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face, holding her emerald gaze before his lips covered hers in a gentle kiss.

"Still have trouble believing that you're mine sometimes," he murmured against her lips.

"I know what you mean, it almost seems too good to be true that I have you. Maybe we just need a little more convincing," Abby grinned impishly at him. "Should we go and see if our bedroom looks the same?"

Gibbs returned her grin. "Check the firmness of the bed while we're there?"

"Something like that."

Abby linked her hands around the back of his neck and drew him into a heated kiss, Gibbs' hands settling on her waist as he pulled her nearer. Their lips merged in a hungry kiss, days of pent up longing finally getting the chance to be released. It had been almost two weeks since they'd had the chance to be together physically and that desire was about to come undone whether they were ready for it or not.

Their heavy caseload over the last several weeks had taken their toll on both of them personally, their time together limited to work and a few brief moments at home before falling into an exhausted sleep. Several times they'd settled for a couple of hours rest on Abby's futon in her lab instead of going home, falling asleep in each other's arm before waking and reliving the same thing again the next day.

Everyone was aware of their relationship now, their wider circle of friends finding out gradually once they'd shared the news with Director Vance. Gibbs had thought he and Abby would've face severe opposition from their boss but with a smile and a nod he had offered his best wishes. He made a point of telling them he wouldn't tolerate unprofessional behavior but at the same time acknowledged the level of integrity in both of them.

At the time Gibbs had been somewhat shocked by his response but as the day had continued on he realized the director's reaction had a lot to do with the loss of his wife. Vance now understood how it felt to lose the most important person in his life, to have them taken away and be powerless to stop it. Gibbs hated that Vance had to go through the same pain that he had, but maybe it was because of that agony that he wanted to allow Gibbs the chance to try and grasp onto the happiness he had with Abby.

Although they'd planned on taking a trip to see Jackson to tell him the news in person, Abby had decided she couldn't wait so they'd called him to tell him not long after they'd returned from the cabin. Two days later he'd turned up on Gibbs' front doorstep, ecstatic to see his son had finally confessed his feelings for Abby.

Jackson had also spent their most recent Christmas with them in DC, along with Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Abby's brother Kyle. As much as Jimmy and Breena had wanted to join them at Gibbs and Abby's place, they'd agreed to alternate each year where they were at Christmas so they'd spent the holidays with Breena's family.

Focusing entirely on Abby, Gibbs let her nudge him backwards in the direction of the stairs. She reached between them for the fastening of his jeans at the same time Gibbs' hands dragged up her t-shirt, their lips breaking apart when he lifted it over her head.

When his jeans dropped Abby wasted no time in weaving her hand inside his boxers to seek him out. Gibbs groaned, his fingers pausing in the middle of unclasping her bra as she stroked him.

"I've missed this so much," Abby sighed, "being able to touch you...having your hands and mouth on me."

"Me too." With super human effort he took a hold of her wrist and removed her hand. "It's gonna be over too quick if you keep going though."

Abby instead moved her attention to ridding him of his t-shirt and Gibbs made quick work of her bra, his lips soon sealing over a perked nipple. He rolled it between his teeth, lightly tugging before tracing around the rosy bud with his tongue. He covered her ass with his big hands, bringing them closer together as they walked awkwardly towards the stairs.

Gibbs bent his knees slightly so he could grind his erection into her, craving her touch but not wanting to go over the edge too soon. Abby managed to remove his t-shirt when he left one breast to lavish the other, the ministrations of his tongue, lips and teeth only increasing her need for him even more.

As they made their way up the stairs, Gibbs walked slowly backwards, his fingers trying to frantically divest Abby of her pants. As they neared the top step he finally succeeded, Abby dragging his boxers down moments later to reveal his full length. Her breathing sped up as she took in the sight of him, the beat between her thighs spiraling out of control, her arousal spiking and leading to an increase in the moisture pooling on her panties.

Their eyes met as their warm skin pressed together, the only thing keeping them apart Abby's remaining piece of clothing. Although there was more than a slight sense of urgency in needing their bodies to be joined Abby wanted Gibbs to understand how special it was for them to be here and how much it meant that they were together.

"I hope you know how much I love you," she whispered. "How grateful I am that no matter what happens in our lives that I always have you."

"I do, Abbs, and you know I feel the same, I'd be nothing without you...I'd have nothing."

From where they were at the top of the stairs nobody outside would be able to see them unless they were right up against the large windows, Gibbs thought that would be unlikely with his car out the front but he was so aroused now that he was beyond caring anyway. All he wanted was to feel Abby wrapped around him. The last few weeks at work had been more than a little stressful and he wanted to just forget about everything except Abby and lose himself in her.

Unable to wait any longer Abby pushed down on Gibbs' shoulders and he sat on the top step, the polished wooden floor cool underneath him.

"Lucky there's no carpet, last thing I want is carpet burn on my backside."

Abby grinned down on him, that was the last thing she wanted too, she had big plans for him this weekend. "You want something to sit on in case of splinters?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Feels pretty smooth."

Everything else was forgotten as Abby hooked her thumbs into either side of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Gibbs reached out to continue lowering them when she got to her knees, smelling the intensity of her arousal when he leaned forward.

Stepping out of her underwear Abby moved to stand between his parted legs, Gibbs holding onto her ass with both hands and bringing her hot moist folds closer to his mouth so he could slip his tongue into them. His strokes were delicate and agonizingly slow, the pulse emanating from within her vibrating against his tongue and making him bury his face closer to her aching flesh.

Abby gripped onto the back of his head, moaning and throwing her head back, desperate for him to give her even more friction where she needed it so badly. He only teased her for a few moments, wanting to make her even crazier for him before he pushed inside her.

When Gibbs pulled back Abby straddled him and teasingly ran a finger along his length as he leaned back on his elbows. He tried to thrust up into her hand but the weight of Abby's body limited his movements, making him even more desperate to feel her tightness enveloping him and sliding around him.

"Abbs..." he groaned.

Her legs were crouched on either side of his and placing her feet on the stairs Abby raised herself up and hovered over Gibbs' erection. Lining herself up with him Abby lowered herself down to take him in, whimpering in pleasure when she circled her hips.

Gibbs watched on, completely mesmerized by the sight of his hardness disappearing inside her. He held his breath as she slid down on him, taking him in a bit at a time, a combination of moan and a gasp escaping from between her open lips. No matter how many times they made love, there was nothing that could compare with the feeling of being buried inside her.

Abby raised her body up again, Gibbs' erection withdrawing from her most of the way until only the tip remained. She felt her leg muscles tense under the strain of holding herself up but the pleasure that ran through her at the feel of his hardness sliding in and out left her not caring about anything except Gibbs.

Taking him all the way back inside her, Abby sat on his lap, her hands laying flat on his chest as she leaned forward. "It feels like forever...I think I was starting to forget how you felt."

"Feel so good, Abbs."

She rested the front of her body against his so she could kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth to duel with his as she slowly started to ride him.

When the need for oxygen became too great Abby leaned back, grinding down on him while Gibbs used the strength in his arms to push his hips up into Abby.

He watched on eagerly as her body moved above him, her hips rolling sensually and her breasts bouncing with each gyration. Abby's fingers dug into his pecs, needing something to grip onto for more leverage so she could speed up her movements.

"So close Jethro," she panted, rocking on him frantically.

Putting all his weight on one arm, Gibbs lifted his other hand to slip a finger between her thighs and stroke it over her aching clit. Abby drove down on him even harder, her moans turning into screams of pleasure as he circled the swollen bud. Abby could feel her impending climax within her grasp, her body beginning to tense as she strove to find more friction on her responsive flesh.

"Gibbs...oh god...Jethro..." Harsh gasps for breath escaped her, her body seeking its release as she picked up more momentum, the sounds of their skin rubbing together and grunts from Gibbs becoming louder.

A piercing cry burst from her throat as her back arched, her body clamping around Gibbs' still embedded hardness. Abby struggled to breathe, her heart pounding and her eyes slamming shut as she fought to stay upright.

Lying completely on his back, Gibbs reached out for Abby hips and held her body up. Despite still trying to recover from her own orgasm she held herself up on weak legs so Gibbs could thrust up into her, his fingers digging into her as he pushed into her contracting muscles. With several deep plunges, Gibbs' hips jerked up one last time before his release crashed over him, a satisfied groan echoing through the cabin before he collapsed in a boneless heap.

Abby fell forward, both of them drawing in deep breaths as she lay sprawled over his chest. He smoothed his hands over her back, her body still trembling as they slowly began to come down from their high.

"So much for testing out the bed," Gibbs chuckled.

Abby lifted her head to look at him, her fingers running over his chest. "Plenty of time for that tonight."

"Guess I should probably bring all the stuff in."

"I don't suppose the hard floor is too comfortable either," Abby blushed. "Sorry I got a bit impatient, it's what you do to me."

Gibbs cupped the back of her head with his hand and angled his mouth towards hers, lightly brushing his lips over hers. "I'm not complaining, Abbs, not by a long shot, but my back might start protesting pretty soon."

Abby climbed off him and as she bent over to retrieve her panties she felt Gibbs' rough hand slide over the contour of her backside as he sat up. She picked up his boxers and held them out to him, both of them looking down at the trail of clothing they'd left across the floor and up the stairs.

"Well it sure looks like we had a good time," Abby grinned at him.

Gibbs stood up and stepped into his boxers, pulling them up his legs. "Life's never anything but good with you."

Once Abby had put on her own underwear he leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

She had become everything to him in every way. Each day they spent together only served to further show Gibbs how he was meant to be with her, that despite all the failed marriages and relationships gone bad, what he had with Abby would only get stronger over time. It was a bond so powerful that Gibbs found himself feeling more than a little fortunate that he'd not only experienced such deep emotions for two amazing women, but that they loved him with equal intensity as well.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs for this one. I will admit it's a little different from my usual thing but Gosgirl threw the idea at me and what else could I say but...'Challenge Accepted'!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once Gibbs had managed to find all his clothes and get dressed he watched Abby retreat to the bathroom and went out to the truck to bring their stuff in. When he stepped out on to the porch he took a minute to look at the surroundings, even though it looked distinctly different from the last time they were here, it was just as spectacular this time of year.

Perhaps it was the feelings he associated with this place and it being where he and Abby had finally gotten together, or maybe it was just that they were away from the stresses of everyday life, but there was no denying the cabin had an almost mystical feel to it. He had Abby with him and there was no other place he'd rather be.

Taking the steps down to the truck Gibbs lifted the cover that held everything securely in the back and reached for his bag. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Abby wasn't behind him before he dragged the bag over and undid the zip, searching for the hidden compartment inside. He felt his heart pound in his chest when his fingers closed over the small box, a surge of excitement rushing through him at the same time.

Although he had faith in the way the night would end, that didn't stop the nerves that would be difficult to keep under control until he asked Abby if she would share her life with him in every way. The idea of marriage had played on his mind for the last several months, he knew he wanted, and was ready, to make that commitment to Abby but he had been worried that Abby didn't see their future that way.

In the end it had been Abby's friend Carol who had given him the reassurance he needed. She'd been over for dinner at their house one night and while Abby had been busy with something in the kitchen Carol had asked him if everything was okay. She'd told Gibbs she could see the longing in his eyes every time he looked at Abby, almost like he wanted to take the next step but was too scared of losing her.

When Carol had subtly inquired why Gibbs hadn't followed his heart, he'd told her that he'd once heard Abby say she didn't believe in marriage and she was never getting married. Gibbs wouldn't blame her for feeling that way, especially after what he'd gone through with his exes. But it was what he'd had with Shannon that made him want to make the same promise to Abby. She wasn't a replacement for Shannon, he loved her to the same depth as his first wife and it was those feelings that made him never want to be separated from her.

"She's different now," Carol had said to him, "she's not the same Abby she was back then...if you ask her, I'm telling you she'll say yes."

At the time Gibbs had known she was right, and he was even more certain of it now, so he wasn't prepared to wait any longer. They'd already wasted too much time and he didn't have a single doubt about wanting to spend the rest of his life with Abby.

Letting go of the small box Gibbs closed up his bag, knowing it would be safer there instead of in one of his pockets in case Abby's hands started to wander over his body. He lifted her bag from the back of the truck, grunting from the weight in it when it dropped to the ground. It had taken just as much effort to get it in the truck when they'd left but he was sure it had gained weight on the journey to the cabin. Considering they intended to spend a lot of their time at the cabin not wearing any clothes, it felt like she'd brought enough for at least a week.

After a few trips Gibbs had managed to bring in their bags and the food they'd need for the next couple of days. As he unpacked some of it in the kitchen he didn't hear Abby come down the stairs from the bathroom, her slender arms weaving around him as she kissed the back of his neck. He hummed his appreciation of her gentle caresses, Abby's warm breath tickling his skin as she held his body tighter to her.

"It would be a crime for us not to use that hot tub again you know," she teased.

"And we're all about stopping crime," Gibbs grinned.

"We are," Abby laughed, before moving to stand next to him and leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Did you have plans for us while we're here...apart from the obvious."

Gibbs left the remaining items in the box he was unpacking and stood in front of her, smiling at the light blush that was evident in her cheeks. She was already beginning to look more relaxed than she had done in days. No doubt some of that was due to their release of tension as soon as they'd arrived, but he could tell from the sparkle in her eyes this trip was just what Abby needed.

He cupped her face in his hands and bent forward to sweep his lips softly over hers, hearing Abby sigh when he pulled back. "Thought we could go for a bit of a walk while it's still light outside, we didn't get to see a whole lot last time we were here and some fresh air might do us good."

Abby wrapped her arms around his waist and drew his body closer, her nose nuzzling into his neck. "I'd love that, there were so many things in flower as we drove up here. I really do love this place."

"Let me just go use the bathroom then and we can go for a wander, unless you want something to eat first."

"Nope, I had more than enough at the diner we stopped at on the way here...and I have to save room if you're gonna be cooking on that grill outside for dinner."

Letting her eyes drift shut Abby kissed her way across his neck, letting his scent and the feel of his skin under her lips invade her senses. They'd had weekends off together since they'd become a couple but this was different; she felt like they were the only two people on the planet and she could take her time to absorb everything about him.

"There's a mirror in the bedroom, one we can move around," Abby said quietly when her mouth neared his ear.

"I see a pattern emerging here," Gibbs grinned, his hands following the curve of her waist lower until his fingers spread out over her ass.

"Ya think?" Abby smirked. "You're gonna need to go back to work for a rest Special Agent Gibbs."

"I believe you."

As Abby continued to focus her attention on his neck Gibbs rested the side of his face on the top of her head. For several moments neither of them said anything, instead letting their soft touches and reluctance to separate saying everything. As far as they were concerned there was nothing else that mattered...no cases, no deadlines, nothing but each other.

Gibbs felt like he'd been waiting months to be alone with her like this, to have the opportunity to forget about everything else in their lives except one another. They were so busy helping other people that he wanted this chance to be able to do something for Abby...to do more than look after her like he did on a daily basis. He wanted to enjoy time just the two of them and be allowed to rediscover the things he loved about her, without worrying about being interrupted.

"We don't get to do this enough," Abby mumbled, as if picking up on his thoughts.

Gibbs lifted his arms higher and encircled her waist, taking a deep breath and not for the first time wondering how he got so lucky to have her in his life. "We'll make up for it this weekend."

"Gonna make up for a lot of things."

Apart from spending time with each other, Abby wanted to make sure they ate properly and at least managed to catch up on some sleep. She didn't care if they stayed close to the cabin the entire time they were there, but with working so many hours in the preceding weeks there were a number of ways that their physical and emotional wellbeing had been pushed aside while trying to solve cases.

Abby wanted to spend the weekend taking care of Gibbs, she knew he was mentally exhausted and hoped a couple of days without any stress would help clear his head. Even though she always tried to put him first, Gibbs was reluctant to let her do that, his protective instinct never failing to kick in so she ended up being the one who was fussed over.

"Do you think we could make this a regular thing, just the two of us coming here?" Abby asked opening her eyes, her lips gradually making their way closer to his mouth as Gibbs straightened.

"Think we can do that, this is where it all started after all. It's a bit difficult to make the trip on the anniversary of when we got together with it being Christmas, but maybe we can celebrate it on this date instead."

"I'm sure we can think of something to make it memorable," Abby purred, taking his bottom lip into her mouth.

Gibbs intended to do just that, but for now he was content to play along with Abby's ideas for how they could turn it into a weekend neither of them would ever forget.

"That's one of the things I love about you, Abbs," he teased playfully kissing her nose, "you're so inventive."

Before she could respond Gibbs' lips sealed over hers in a hungry kiss. Abby would've gladly dragged his pants down and initiated round two of what they'd started not long ago but she didn't want to tire Gibbs out too soon. Her desire for him was constant and although they were trying to catch up on lost time they would need to pace themselves. Regardless of their continual need to make a physical connection Abby didn't want them going back to work more tired than when they left, even if she did joke about it.

Abby couldn't deny part of the reason they were there was to indulge in the pleasures of each other's body...repeatedly, but there was also more to it. Over ten years in the making, their relationship had been built on a foundation of love, dedication, support and honesty; which were all stronger than ever because of the things they'd endured together. Returning to the cabin with Gibbs was like rediscovering all the reasons she'd fallen in love with him in the first place.

When her lungs began to protest against the lack of oxygen Abby slowed the kiss, eventually bringing it to an end.

"I guess you bring out the best in me, at work and home," she told him, trying to catch her breath.

When she let out a yawn Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You sure you wanna go for a walk, we can take a nap if you're sleepy?" He smoothed his hands along the curve of her spine, watching Abby's heavy eyes flicker closed before snapping open again.

"No I want to go for a walk, the fresh air will do us good. I'm just yawning cos I'm relaxed, you have that effect on me...in case you hadn't noticed," she teased before stepping out of his embrace. "Go use the bathroom, I'll wait outside for you."

A few minutes later Gibbs took hold of Abby's hand and walked with her down the steps from the cabin, letting her lead the direction of where she wanted to go. They strolled along a walking track around the cabin, stopping along the way to look at various plants, bugs and wildlife, Gibbs listening on intently as she got excited about the wonders of nature.

Throughout their walk Gibbs gathered several flowers and gave each of them to Abby and before too long she ended up with a handful to take back with her to the cabin. They didn't hear or see another person the entire time they were out, both of them making the most of their solitude with long drawn out kisses almost every time they stopped to look at something.

More than once they could've ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs if Gibbs had given into his desire for her. Although he'd been given a new lease on life and he felt much younger than he was, Gibbs was reluctant to lose his inhibitions completely, making love to Abby out in the open or up against a tree was a little too far out of his comfort zone, at least while it was still light.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They returned to the cabin just as the sun was setting and Abby went inside to get some of the food for their dinner ready while Gibbs started up the grill. They'd bought a salad already made up and some fresh bread to have along with the steak Gibbs was cooking.

After throwing the salad into a bowl and cutting up some of the bread Abby made several trips and took it all outside, along with the flowers Gibbs had collected for her which she'd put in a glass of water.

On her final trip she returned with a bottle of beer each for them. She handed them both to Gibbs who took the caps off, insisting on a kiss from Abby before he gave her one of the bottles.

"If payment for taking the top of a bottle is a kiss I can only imagine what I'm gonna have to give you when you finish making me that bookshelf for the living room."

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement," Gibbs smirked.

Abby slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to eventually rasp her fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck, her voice full of promise when she spoke. "Something tells me that will be paid in full by the time we leave here."

"Counting on it." He kissed her chin, then took hold of one of her hands and put the tongs in them after turning the steaks over. "Can you watch things here for a minute?"

"Sure can," Abby said happily.

Gibbs stepped out of her arms and placed his beer on the table as he walked past. Feeling the palms of his hands get sweaty he rubbed them against his legs as he made his way into the cabin and up the stairs, continuing on into their bedroom.

Bending down next to his bag Gibbs opened it and searched for the small box that was the cause of his discomfort. The prospect of having Abby as his wife was far from being uncomfortable, he wanted that more than anything, it was more about how hard a rejection could hit him. If she said no he would respect and understand it but that wouldn't take away any of the hurt.

Pulling out the black box Gibbs flipped the lid open and looked at the ring. He'd had it made special for her and had avoided getting something that typically looked like an engagement ring solely for the fact that Abby was unique...one of a kind, and he wanted something that showed how special he thought she was.

He carefully removed the ring from the box and held it between his thumb and index finger.

Perched in the center was a round black diamond, a chain of the same gemstone only smaller was embedded within the white gold band and stretched half way around the ring. Each cluster of diamonds was intricately detailed in such a way that it drew attention to the dark gemstones. Gibbs knew it would look amazing on her hand, he just hoped she liked it, and above everything that she accepted it.

Standing up he placed the ring into the small inner front pocket of his jeans for safe keeping until he worked up the nerve to ask her.

Throwing the box back in his bag Gibbs went downstairs to find Abby with a mouthful of bread as she watched over the grill.

"Little hungry there Abbs?"

She swallowed and poked her tongue out at him, moving aside so he could take over from her. "What gave you that idea?"

"These look ready anyway."

Picking a plate up off the table he put one of the steaks on it and handed it to Abby who sat down and waited for Gibbs to join her. He let out a groan of relief when he took a seat, drinking down almost half his bottle of beer as Abby dished both of them out some salad.

"You okay?" Abby asked, noticing the tension in his shoulders by the way he sat.

"Yeah, just getting used to this whole relaxing thing."

She nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know, we're not used to it. How about I give your neck and shoulders a massage after dinner?"

Gibbs returned her grin and picked up his knife and fork to eat. "Won't say no to that."

As they ate and talked the dwindling sunlight disappeared and soon the only light came from within the cabin shining out through the windows.

After they'd finished Abby took their plates inside and brought out some candles to put on the table. She instructed Gibbs to move his chair forward slightly so she could stand behind him, her hands soon beginning a slow exploration of his shoulders.

Gibbs moaned as her fingers worked their magic, knowing exactly where he needed a gentle massaging of his muscles or something more firmer. Abby knew his body as well as she knew her own and she took her time in working each kink out in an attempt to lessen his tension.

Heat radiated from his skin through his t-shirt, every hard and toned muscle succumbing to her touch as he let her hands wander freely. When she progressed up to his neck Gibbs' head fell forward, her thumbs circling up until they reached his silver hair.

Unable to stop herself she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to the back of his neck, repeating the action several times with each kiss lingering slightly longer.

"This must be a new technique."

She playfully nipped at his skin with her teeth, nuzzling her nose in his hair. "It is, one I'm pretty sure I've already perfected with you."

"Feels pretty perfect to me," Gibbs sighed. "You wanna switch places?"

"Nope, we'll work on my tension a little later."

Moving around in front of him Abby eased herself onto Gibbs' lap, his hands settling on her waist and guiding her down.

"It's so peaceful out here." She rested back against Gibbs, a shiver running through her at the slight chill in the air. The days had become mild now that the cold of winter had passed but once the sun went down the temperature still dropped quite low.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, trying to surround her body with his own. "You want me to get you a blanket or something?"

"I'm okay, your body gives off a lot of warmth, and I don't wanna move. I could stay here all night like this."

"Even with a hot tub, a mirror and a bed waiting for us upstairs?"

"Okay, maybe not all night," Abby admitted sheepishly.

Gibbs smiled, burying his face into hair when silence fell over them. He felt Abby's fingers running up and down his forearms, closing his eyes when he realized their breathing had become synchronized. Everything told him that they had already become a part of each other's soul, that even if Abby didn't want to marry him they'd still be together, but knowing that still didn't prevent the nerves that were taking over him more with every passing second.

He couldn't wait any longer.

"Abbs..." Gibbs said gently, stretching his legs out in front of him and reaching into the pocket of his jeans until his fingers closed over the round metal object.

"You need to get up?"

Abby started to move thinking Gibbs was trying to stand up but the heavy weight of his hand on her waist kept her where she was.

"Nope...there's something I wanna give you."

"Really? You wanna do it out here?" She teased. "Though it might warm me up a bit."

"Not that," Gibbs chuckled, despite his anxiety. "You've got a one track mind, you know that?"

"Hmmm, I wonder why that is."

Reaching out for one of the flowers that sat in the glass of water on the table beside them Gibbs put the ring in the centre, swallowing loudly as he moved it into Abby's line of sight. Due to her position on his lap as well as her being too absorbed in their conversation she hadn't seen him placing the small piece of jewellery in among the petals.

"You've already given me those flowers once, we're not gonna start re-gifting are we cos that would..." her amusement at her own words stopped suddenly when she saw a shiny flicker come from on top of the flower.

Gibbs held his breath as Abby lifted the ring between her fingers, her hand trembling as she turned on his lap to face him. "God, Gibbs, is this what I think it is?"

Abby knew exactly what it was but it seemed impossible to believe that he could be asking her to marrying him, not because he didn't love her but because of his previous marriages and how much they'd hurt him.

"What do you think it is?"

He lifted an unsteady hand to thread an errant tendril of her dark hair behind her ear, the light shining out from inside the cabin highlighting the features of her face more clearly now that she was facing him.

"You want us to get married?" She covered her mouth with her free hand, as if saying the words out loud suddenly made everything more real, and she had to try and come to terms with the mixture of shock and excitement. When she eventually lowered her hand her voice was barely above a whisper, but still thick with emotion. "You want to marry me?"

"Yeah, Abbs, I do. We waited so long to be together and I don't ever wanna go through that again. It doesn't matter what else happens today, tomorrow or the day after so long as I know I have you."

Gibbs paused as he watched Abby gaze down at the ring she held in the palm of her hand, he waited for her to say something, anything that might give him an indication of what was going through her mind. When she remained silent Gibbs pulled her closer to him and traced the outline of the ring with his finger.

"This isn't like the other times, Abby, and I think you know that, you and I are different, we're special. I made a commitment to three women that I could never keep...but you know how I feel about you and that's not gonna change, any promise I make to you means something."

Abby lifted her eyes to look at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she chewed on the corner. "Jethro..."

"You saved me Abbs...it's not that I don't wanna be alone anymore, it's that I don't wanna be without you. There was a time that I thought Shannon and I would be together forever, and when I lost her I tried to get that feeling back...anyway I could." He looked away from her for a moment, so overcome with emotions for the two women who had become everything that he didn't know if he could continue.

Gibbs had gotten better at expressing his feelings with Abby, but as much as he cared about her and trusted her, some things were always going to be difficult for him to say out loud. This time he knew he had to keep going, Abby deserved to know what was going on in his head, she'd been patient and understanding and he owed it to her. He didn't want their relationship to fail because he shut her out; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

When he returned his gaze to her, Gibbs could see she was waiting for him to go on. He trailed a finger along her jaw line, his thumb gently rubbing under her bottom lip. "I'm incomplete without you...I'm not whole."

"We saved each other, and you know I feel the same, I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I don't want to."

With her free hand Abby took hold of his and linked their fingers together, studying every detail of his knuckles and the shape of his fingers. She'd already memorized every line and every callus of them and been on the receiving end of how they felt on her body as well as watching them as he signed _I love you_, but now she imagined one with a ring on and it seemed almost surreal.

"If you need time to think about it I understand, but I just..." Gibbs trailed off, nerves getting the better of him.

Both the gesture of him giving her the ring and his words had taken her by surprise. Abby could hear the thud of her heartbeat ringing in her ears and despite being adamant in the past that she didn't see marriage in her future, being with Gibbs had significantly changed her mind. She would've been happy to live the rest of their lives as they had been for the last year but there was something about the thought of marriage that made their bond seem more permanent...as if them being together would be etched into eternity.

Abby leaned forward and rested her forehead against Gibbs', their gazes locking as a smile curved at the corner of her lips. "Don't need to think about it."

Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow. "You don't?"

"How could my answer be anything other than yes?"

"Really?" Gibbs asked quietly with a half grin, his hand moving to the back of her neck to bring her closer for a kiss that was barely there.

Abby ended the kiss but her lips rested against his as she spoke. "You expected me to say no?"

"Hoped you'd say yes and that this is what you wanted...for us to make things more permanent."

As much as he'd told himself Abby would say yes, and the fact that Carol had been so adamant she would too, Gibbs couldn't stop the small amount of doubt that managed to creep in that Abby still didn't think marriage was for her. If the past counted for anything, his record wasn't exactly a shining example of how he was at committing to someone. He would've been disappointed if Abby had said no, but he also would've understood.

"I do want it, I want you...only you. I never thought I'd get married, but then I never thought I'd have you Gibbs. We've both changed since we've been together, for the better, and I want us to keep growing together."

Abby had never allowed herself to hope for more than friendship with Gibbs. He'd always seemed so far out of reach and she hadn't wanted to think about the prospect of spending her life with anyone other than him. It had been hurtful enough for her to think she could never have him, so even slightly entertaining the idea of marrying him would've made things a great deal worse.

"Want that too."

"Let's do it then," she said, her determination evident in her voice, "let's get married."

Looking down between them Gibbs picked the ring up and turned Abby's hand over so he could slip it onto her finger. It fit the shape of her finger perfectly, and Gibbs couldn't deny that seeing it in its rightful place gave him a sense of peace unlike anything he'd known in some time. Abby had made him happy for months, she was the center of his world, but somehow the presence of the sparkling jewelry against her pale skin in the candle light hit home for him just how vital she was in his life.

"It's beautiful, Gibbs. Like it was made for me."

"It was...it's one of a kind, Abbs, just like you. Borrowed that skull ring of yours for a few hours on a day you didn't wear it so the jeweler could get the size right."

Abby could feel an overwhelming array of different emotions flood through her as he slipped the ring on, his fingers lightly caressing her skin when it was settled in place. To say she was surprised was an understatement, she'd never expected this and hadn't picked up on any hint from Gibbs that his thoughts had turned towards marriage. But watching as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss next to the ring Abby felt as if the final piece of her life had fallen into place, even though she'd never really known it was missing.

"Thought if you're worried about wearing it at work with all the chemicals and machines and stuff we could pick out a chain and you can wear it around your neck."

"I'd like that, want to have it with me all the time."

Sliding his fingers in between Abby's, Gibbs reached out for her other hand and repeated the action before drawing her closer to him to gently kiss her.

What started off as a slow and delicate melding of their lips soon deepened, both of them needing to show not only their happiness but also wanting to make a further physical connection now that they'd taken another major step in their relationship.

"Is this what you've been so tense about all day?" Abby asked between kisses.

"Kinda," he breathed into her mouth, his hands clenching hers a little tighter.

Abby broke away from his lips, both of them drawing in gasps of air when she leaned her forehead against his.

"No need to be scared, Jethro, I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again despite his need for oxygen. "I know, I guess I just didn't wanna put you in a situation that made you uncomfortable...didn't want you to feel like you had to say yes to keep us together."

"And that is one of the reasons I love you, the caring and unselfish man that very few people get to see...it's how I know you're mine. I could never say no to you, for anything."

"Me either, never have been able to."

"Then let's go inside and celebrate." She got up off his lap and held her hands out for him to take. "Let me take away any lingering tension."

Abby grinned impishly as he grabbed a hold of her hands and stood up. She blew out the candles and picked up the flowers in the glass on the table, letting Gibbs lead the way into the cabin. Her desire for him that had been burning steadily all day had been ramped up even further and she couldn't wait to give in to it, and as the door closed behind them Abby felt her stomach flip at the thought that she was now engaged to the only man she'd ever truly loved.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always thanks heaps for the reviews and for reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After using the bathroom first Abby went into the bedroom to wait for Gibbs, his footsteps stopping just inside the doorway at the sight that greeted him when he joined her a short time later. She was leaning back against the metal railing that ran across the bottom of the bed in just her underwear, the red lacy bra and panties and the way they highlighted her ivory skin making his heartbeat escalate.

His eyes wandered the length of her body, taking his time to travel up her long legs and lingering on the swell of her breasts. The seductive grin Abby gave him when he reached her face almost had Gibbs striding across the room and throwing her on the bed so he could show her exactly what she was doing to him.

Now that the anxiety of whether she would accept his proposal or not was gone Gibbs felt like he had nothing else to worry about and he could completely let go of all his inhibitions. He wanted to lose himself in Abby's body, show her how his commitment to her was true in every way and what they had really was forever.

He'd put on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt fully aware that they wouldn't remain on him very long and was tempted to just strip them off now to save time, but Gibbs knew how much Abby loved undressing him. He couldn't blame her, because the desire that flowed through him when he removed her clothes one at a time never failed to have him in a losing battle with his hormones.

Walking over to him Abby took a hold of his hands and led him over to the mirror where she'd moved it to the foot of the bed. The feel of her lips on his made Gibbs groan, his hands gently gripping onto her waist as the kiss became hungry and he pulled her closer, her skin soft under his touch.

"You're not gonna need this," Abby purred, lifting his t-shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. "And you're definitely not gonna need these."

Sliding her fingers inside his boxers, she had him completely naked before Gibbs had a chance to even attempt to undress her. Abby took in the sight of his body, no matter how many times she looked at him, or touched and tasted him, it always felt like it wasn't enough. Forgetting about everything else and focusing only on him was easy when his subtle but powerful influence over her was so consuming.

Turning Gibbs to face the mirror, Abby stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She breathed in the scent of him, a smell she had come to know so intimately, and one that had been ingrained into her memory, along with every masculine contour of his body.

Her hands wandered over his stomach and up across his chest, skimming through the silver hair as her lips left a trail of kisses along his shoulder at the same time.

The flicker of her ring in the light caught her attention and Abby stared at it, smiling at Gibbs as she lowered one of her hands to take his erection between her fingers to slowly start stroking him. He felt warm against the front of her body, his solid figure and the hardening length of him in her hand beginning a steady pulse between her legs.

Long before they were together Abby had found him sexy, his silver hair and mesmerizing blue eyes the first things to grab her attention. But now that she'd seen what was hidden under his clothes, Gibbs had become even more of a turn on. Every part of his body could have her aroused in seconds, from his feet up to his strong legs and the toned muscles of his upper body. There wasn't an inch of him that Abby hadn't explored and let be the focus of one of her many fantasies.

And one of those fantasies was coming to life right in front of them as they both watched in the mirror. Gibbs reached behind him to pull her soft body more firmly against his back, his hips rotating as he swayed in rhythm with Abby's actions. Swirling her thumb over the head of his hardening cock, Abby halted her actions and moved her mouth next to his ear.

"Remember the last time we were here and you woke with my mouth wrapped around you, your hands tied to the bed?"

Gibbs swallowed at the memory. "Don't think I'll ever forget that, Abbs."

"Then you'll also remember we had to stop and change positions cos the bed and floor were squeaking so much." When Gibbs nodded she continued. "I don't wanna stop this time, wanna see and hear you, feel you push inside me from behind."

"You gonna let me touch you this time?"

"We'll save the tying up until tomorrow," she teased, "need you too bad to wait."

That was the only invitation Gibbs needed to turn around and face her, his mouth sealing over hers, their tongues dancing as he undid the clasp on her bra and helped it fall to the floor. As much as he wanted to he didn't touch her, instead he dropped his hands to the sides of her panties, several fingers dipping under the material on each side before he lowered them down her legs.

Abby shook her hips to help them drop, Gibbs' hands remaining where they were covering her outer thighs.

"You've been waiting over a year for us to do this haven't you?"

"Maybe," Abby answered shyly. "It's unfinished business and now the mirror only makes it better."

"I plan on making it pretty memorable," Gibbs said confidently.

"You always do."

Moving out of his arms Abby walked around to the side of the bed and climbed up, kneeling at the end with the mirror in front of her reflecting her naked body. She felt the bed dip moments later as Gibbs crawled up behind her, his rough hands sliding over her smooth porcelain skin as he positioned himself with his knees inside hers. His hands moved down her sides and the curves of her hips before lifting them higher again.

Abby moaned when he rubbed his hardness against her ass, his hands traveling over her body exactly like hers had done with him. Gibbs' fingers ghosted along the underside of her breasts, a single finger moving higher to gently roll her pebbled nipples.

Abby ached for him to touch her and to feel him driving in and out of her. After what had happened tonight she knew this time it would be different between them, she had been waiting to be with him again all day and longed to feel him everywhere, but along with that sense of urgency there was also a deep devotion that went far beyond anything Abby had ever experienced before.

While his right hand remained caressing her breast, the other skimmed down over her flat stomach and veered off to the left to cover her thigh, his thumb lightly rubbing the inside of her leg, so close to where she wanted him.

"You ready for me?" Gibbs asked huskily, his teeth grazing along the curve of her ear.

"So ready, need you."

Abby covered his hand with hers and immediately placed it over her heated core. The pressure of it against her made Abby gasp, her head falling back onto his shoulder as she watched in the mirror with heavy lidded eyes when he eased a finger into her moist folds.

Gibbs pressed kisses to the side of her neck, his finger delving a little deeper inside her and making Abby grind against the friction. He looked at their reflection, Abby's chorus of moans getting louder when Gibbs' finger circled her clit.

"Sure feels like you're ready, so wet Abbs."

Abby mumbled something incoherent, Gibbs grinning at her reflection when she gripped onto the railing at the end of the bed and started to roll her hips to gain extra stimulation. Wanting to be inside her when her orgasm washed over her, Gibbs removed his finger from her and urged Abby to bend over in front of him. She spread her legs further apart and Gibbs stooped down a bit so he could brush the head of his cock over her swollen flesh, Abby's breath catching when he lined himself up with her entrance.

Taking a firm hold of her hips Gibbs held Abby still while he slowly nudged inside her. She moaned at the feeling of him being buried in her warm depths, and looked up to the mirror to see his strong body towering behind her. His arms were tensed, the muscles in his shoulders and chest bulging as he held her body snugly against him. His long fingers dug into her hips, holding her in place as he sheathed himself inside her.

Abby had been right, the mirror made it better, the intimacy and sheer heat of what was happening between them intensified by being able to watch not only the physical act itself but being able to see the play of emotions on each other's face. Gibbs was always more at ease and open when it was just the two of them and she saw that had returned now that he'd gotten over his nerves about proposing.

She gasped as he slipped in further, that combined with the sight of them joined almost enough to push her over the edge. No matter how many times they were together the pleasure that surged through her, the sensations that only Gibbs could make her experience, never failed to make Abby's head spin.

He knew exactly how and where to touch her to cause an explosion of pure bliss through her; they had become so in tune with each other that both of them knew what buttons to push to make the other more aroused and more needy. Sometimes neither of them could wait and there was no time to tease or explore, but most of the time the prolonged lead up ended in at least one orgasm that left Abby breathless and barely able to move.

Glancing up from their joining bodies, his erection continuing to push deeper inside, Gibbs met Abby's gaze in the mirror. He withdrew nearly all the way out of her, watching the changing expressions on her face as he pushed back in, her eyes flickering closed briefly when he was completely embedded inside her.

Abby flexed her inner muscles around him, the action squeezing Gibbs and forcing him to rein himself in instead of what he wanted to do and just start pounding into her.

"Abbs, if you keep doing that I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Abby grinned over her shoulder at him. "Don't want you to be responsible, want you to be totally irresponsible. I need you."

He leaned over her, his breath warm in her ear as he whispered. "I love you and I'm gonna marry you, Abby...I'd do anything for you, to make you happy."

"You make me happy. This, us together, makes me happy, I love you so much Jethro."

She awkwardly twisted her neck so they could kiss, the embrace an entanglement of tongues and lips as they strove to be connected in every way.

After several moments Gibbs moved back so he could slowly thrust into her, Abby holding onto the railing tighter as their bodies moved in unison. He'd already gotten her so aroused that she knew it wouldn't take much for her to be screaming out his name, but she wanted more.

"Harder, Jethro...no need to hold back."

Gibbs had wanted to take his time exploring her body, but having not been together like this for weeks he now found himself as desperate as Abby for his release. Even though their desire had been slightly quenched on their arrival, it wasn't enough...and they had all weekend to take their time. He fully intended on touching and tasting every inch of her body until she was writhing under his ministrations and begging for him but now he just needed to let go...and to make her come, hard.

As Gibbs picked up the pace his fingers clenched onto her tighter, the bed rocking underneath them and the squeaking of the floorboards echoing throughout the cabin. Abby moaned in satisfaction, their bodies creating friction in all the right places as she pushed back and Gibbs' powerful thrusts brought her release closer.

Tilting her pelvis Abby cried out when he drove into her at the perfect angle, one of his hands loosening from her hip to slip between her legs and circle the bundle of nerves pleading for his touch. The dual sensation of Gibbs thrusting inside her and his fingers teasing her sensitive and aching flesh was enough to send Abby hurtling over the edge.

She screamed out his name, her body tensing while her internal muscles clenched around him. Continuing to watch the mirror she let the sight of Gibbs driving into her extend her release, the vision in her lust heavy eyes blurring when she saw the look of utter pleasure reflected on his face.

Gibbs' search for his own orgasm was heightened at the sight of Abby in the midst of her own climax, her body shuddering around and underneath him as she let go and gave herself to him completely.

His fingers dug into both sides of her hips as he plunged into her contracting muscles several times more, his grunts becoming louder and more desperate until he thrust a final time, his body arching over Abby as he spilled inside her, her name escaping with a guttural groan.

Gibbs leaned forward over her, his hands gripping onto the metal railing next to hers, Abby's fingers seeking out his to slip between them as both of them took in labored breaths.

When Gibbs looked up to meet her gaze in the mirror Abby was smiling at him lazily. "You weren't wrong, it was memorable."

He returned her smile and gently moved away from her body, collapsing back on the bed with an exhausted sigh. Abby turned and crawled up next to him, nuzzling into to his side and closing her eyes as both of them continued to take in long deep breaths.

"Do you mind if I keep my name for some of my work stuff?" she asked quietly when they'd been silent for a while.

"Abbs?"

"Well I want to take your name, more than anything, and I will but I just..." she paused for a moment, trying to think of a way of continuing without hurting his feelings. "People who know my work associate me with the name I have now...and it's not that I place my job above us, cos I don't."

"It's okay, Abby," Gibbs cut into her ramble. "Whatever you wanna do...you can always put a hyphen in there and have both, or Scuito for professional stuff and Gibbs for personal."

Climbing up onto his chest her fingers trailed along his jaw. "But legally my name would be Gibbs? I want that. You won't be upset if I publish a journal article or something with Scuito as my last name after we get married?"

"Of course not, I understand Abbs, I'm proud of what you've achieved, want people to know who you are...even if you're all mine at home and work."

"I see your possessiveness isn't gonna change," she teased.

"Not a chance."

Gibbs threaded his hands into her hair, bringing her lips to his for a reassuring kiss. He wanted her to take his name too, but he completely understood her reasons to not want to change it for professional reasons. She was one of the best in her field and he was lucky to have her by his side at work, where she gave him everything, just as she did in their relationship.

"Want me to fill up the hot tub?" Abby asked moving back from the kiss, her fingers tracing circles over his chest.

"Gonna have to give me a bit to recover, Abbs."

"I mean for us to relax in," she giggled, swatting him lightly on the shoulder.

"You don't wanna have a quick shower and get some sleep?"

"We can catch up on sleep tomorrow, wanna make the most of tonight, of how I feel right now...how you make me feel."

Since they'd become a couple Gibbs had changed her life in countless ways, but tonight was different, it was like their first night together when he'd told her he loved her...it was a new start for them and Abby wanted to cherish every single moment.

"You wait here," Gibbs said shifting out from under her. "I'll take care of the hot tub."

He kissed her on the forehead and hoped out of bed, Abby's gaze never leaving his naked body as he walked towards the door. He was just as magnificent from the back as he was from the front; she was addicted to his neck and the short hairs that led up to longer strands, broad shoulders that tapered down to a perfectly shaped ass, and the length of his back all solid strength and sculptured for her alone.

When Gibbs was out of view Abby burnt the image of him into her brain, adding it to an already huge array of visuals held within her mind. It had already been an amazing trip for them and Abby didn't know how it was possible that things could get any better.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brought out of her state of sleep by the sound of voices Abby fought against her weariness, mumbling to Gibbs who she assumed was beside her. She couldn't feel his arms around her like she normally did when they awoke and didn't have to get up for work, so presumed that he'd rolled away from her as he slept.

"Jethro?" She groaned, trying to force her eyes open. The light coming in through the window made her quickly shut them again, her brow furrowing when Gibbs still didn't answer.

When she heard the crash of something downstairs Abby sat bolt upright, her eyes blinking rapidly as she searched the room for Gibbs. But he wasn't there, she was alone.

"Gibbs, is that you?" She called out hesitantly, looking towards the open bedroom door and holding the covers close to her chest.

She heard his heavy footsteps climb the stairs and moments later he stood in the doorway, his refreshed appearance not giving away that they'd stayed up most of the night. Gibbs smiled at her tousled hair and made his way into the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey, you're awake." Sitting down on the edge of the bed Gibbs ran his hand around the back of Abby's neck and urged her towards him for a kiss.

Abby hummed into his mouth, their lips slow and teasing as they repeatedly brushed together. Her arms wove around his back, her fingers clenching onto his t-shirt as she scooted closer.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," she said when the kiss came to a gentle end.

"I was," he grinned at her, Abby not missing the boyish glint in his eyes.

She tilted her head. "Who?"

Gibbs took hold of her hand, the engagement ring he'd slid on her finger barely twelve hours ago still in its rightful place. Abby had only taken it off when they'd been in the hot tub, but once they'd dried off she'd put it back on. It had given Gibbs further reassurance that her acceptance of his proposal was what she wanted, her reluctance to part with the token of his commitment to her showing him how happy Abby was.

"Just a few friends," he told her then paused for a moment before continuing. "And a minister."

"Minister?" Abby sat up straighter and took hold of his hands, now fully awake. "Seriously?"

Gibbs nodded. "What do you say Abbs, wanna get married?"

"Now? But I'm not ready...I mean I'm ready to be married to you, but I'm not ready, ready...you know?"

Gibbs chuckled at the way the words flew out of her mouth so quickly and covered her cheek with his hand, the slight stroking of his thumb trying to calm her. "Everything's taken care of."

"What?...When? How?" Her eyes were wide with surprise, her brain functioning so quickly it was difficult to comprehend exactly what Gibbs was telling her.

"I'll tell you later, get dressed...there's some people downstairs you're gonna want to say hi to."

He stood up and Abby threw the sheet off her body, Gibbs groaning at the sight of her nakedness. Despite the fact that there were people waiting for them downstairs it took all of his restraint to not give in to his desires for her.

"You can't have done this last night," Abby said questioningly, "I kept you pretty busy."

Gibbs sidled up behind her as Abby put on a pair of panties. His hands skimmed over the smooth skin of her stomach, his lips lightly kissing across her shoulder and up to her spider web tattoo.

"You did," he answered, "but I have my ways."

"And I love each and every one of them."

Gibbs had awoken a couple of hours after falling asleep, his hands waking her as they roamed over the bare curves of her body. Abby hadn't taken much convincing and she'd rolled over onto her back, Gibbs settling himself between her legs. With his head buried between her thighs Abby had moaned and writhed under him, her fingers tangled in his silver hair as he devoured her.

He was a master at teasing her, yet knew how to bring her orgasm closer with perfectly placed touches and just the right amount of pressure to have Abby whimpering with need. His lips and tongue had brought her to the edge and sent her crashing over it, Abby crying out as her hips thrust up against his face and her body rippled under his ministrations.

Once she had regained all her senses Abby had willingly returned the favor, taking his thick and fully hardened length into her mouth to taste him. Her lips and tongue had worked in unison with her hands to drive him crazy, gently licking and engulfing him in the heat of her mouth until Gibbs was begging her for more.

When she'd started to suck harder, her mouth sliding up and down, Gibbs had been unable to hold on for long, his guttural groan of release bursting from between his lips at the same moment he exploded into her mouth.

Kissing over her pulse point Gibbs couldn't help but remember the way she'd looked up at him with an arrogant grin after she'd let him slip from between her lips. Abby knew exactly what she did to him and where to touch him to render him useless, and since he didn't have time to give into his need for her right now he intended on more than making up for that tonight.

"If you keep touching me like that I'm gonna be taking your clothes off instead of putting mine on," Abby teased, placing her hands over the top of his.

"Point taken."

Gibbs took several steps back from her and waited for her to get dressed, observing every detail of her body as it slowly disappeared from view.

"So glad we're here, Abbs...it's hard for me explain how much." His voice was low, the sudden realization that the woman before him had agreed to be his wife now seeming more real than ever.

Abby turned to face him and closed the distance that separated them, her eyes soft and full of understanding as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face up next to his. "Me too, and you don't need to explain, I can see it in your eyes, could feel it last night every time we touched...I can feel it now."

Gibbs smiled and quickly swept his lips over hers. "Let's go see who our visitors are."

Linking their hands together he led Abby from the bedroom and towards the stairs. Just as they had on the morning after their first night together over a year ago Gibbs kept her close, his fingers squeezing hers for moral support. Not that Abby needed it, she was comfortable with them being together and knew how happy all the people that cared about them were, but she appreciated the gesture. It was Gibbs' way of saying he'd look after her, no matter what.

The first person she saw as they neared the bottom of the stairs was Tony, who was chatting with her friend Carol and her brother Kyle. Abby's scream of excitement startled them all and she instinctively let go of Gibbs' hand to rush over to them and throw her arms around them in a group hug, stooping down at an angle so she could reach Carol.

"What are you all doing here?"

A collective "oof" from the three of them was followed by the amused voice of Tony. "A little bird told us there was a wedding on...you know I never miss out on an opportunity for free food."

Abby turned and looked over her shoulder to see Gibbs watching her. She dropped her arms from around Tony, Carol and Kyle when to her surprise Gibbs' father Jackson walked up to stand next to his son, Ducky several steps behind him.

"Jackson...Ducky..." she whispered. "I don't understand how you all got here."

Regardless of her shock Abby launched herself at the two older men, flinging her arms around them and almost sending them to the floor.

"It's good to see you too, Abby," Jackson chuckled, putting one arm around her waist while the other grabbed onto the railing leading upstairs to steady them.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Ducky smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "congratulations my dear."

"Thank you."

Abby beamed at the chorus of well wishes that echoed in the room, more coming from the doorway as Ziva, McGee, Fornell, Palmer and Breena all filed in. And behind them were three of the last people she expected to see this weekend, Director Vance and his two kids.

She was happy they were there, but also surprised that he'd traveled the distance to come and witness her day with Gibbs. In fact she was stunned that everyone was there, her mind racing a million miles an hour with question after question.

Suddenly overwhelmed by the presence of all the people she cared about Abby took several slow steps towards Gibbs and leaned into him.

"Abbs, you okay?" he asked gently, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

When her answer was merely to nod Gibbs became worried that maybe he'd misjudged everything, perhaps wanting them to get married so soon was too much. He'd thought it would be a nice surprise to have the ceremony with all their friends there but maybe Abby needed more time.

"I think we all have things we can do outside." Ducky's voice broke into the silence and Gibbs was grateful when they all quietly moved to the door, his dad casting a worried glance at him before he closed the door.

Gibbs turned so he was facing Abby, his hands clasping on to both of hers. "We don't have to do this Abby, I understand if you're not ready...I just wanted it to be special, for you to not have to worry about planning and everything else...want it to be about you, about us."

Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around him, holding him so tightly that Gibbs found himself getting more worried by the second. She buried her face in the curve of his neck, taking a deep unsteady breath.

"It is special," she sighed against him. "It just caught me unaware, nobody's ever done anything like this for me, not that I've never been engaged before but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, Abbs, I know what you mean." Gibbs cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I didn't wanna wait to be married to you, and I'm pretty sure if we eloped and didn't invite anyone there'd be hell to pay so I kinda thought we could bring them all to us...with a bit of help."

"How did you do all this?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow, and Gibbs felt relief wash through him that she seemed to be relaxing a bit more.

"DiNozzo and Kyle helped with a lot of the preparation, getting all the stuff ready to bring and making sure everyone knew last night."

"They knew last night? When did you tell Tony...and does that mean he knew you were going to propose to me?" Her eyes narrowed in on him and Gibbs knew if anything was going to hurt her it would be what he was about to say.

"Yeah he knew...they all kinda did, had to give them some warning so they could keep the weekend free."

Abby looked out through the windows at the front of the cabin where everyone was unloading things out of several cars. "I don't know what to say."

"I hope you're not upset that they knew..." Gibbs felt nerves stir up in his belly all over again. He hadn't wanted to tell the others about his intentions, but in order to make sure they could be there today he'd had no choice.

Abby bit her lip against the flood of emotion that swept through her. "Not upset...shows me how much faith you have in our relationship. If I'd said no then everyone would've known, that would've hurt you Gibbs, the fact that you'd let yourself be so vulnerable in front of them...for me."

Gibbs had known that at the time but as far as he was concerned it was worth the risk, especially when he was confident of her saying yes. He also trusted his friends with something this important. Since they'd witnessed the change in his relationship with Abby they'd been nothing but supportive and Gibbs had relied on that loyalty.

When Abby pulled him closer to kiss him, the words that she softly said against his lips made his heart swell. "It shows me how much you love me."

"That's always been the easy part, don't ever doubt how I feel about you."

"I won't."

"So you're okay with this then, with us getting married today?"

"More than okay, I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise, I want this Jethro...but there's gotta be something I need to do."

"Nope, Ziva and Carol organised a dress for you and like I said DiNozzo and Kyle helped me take care of the rest...flowers, food, drink, a cake. I picked out some rings and Ducky has them. It's just gonna be simple Abbs, hope that's alright but I figured both of us probably didn't want all the fanfare."

"It sounds perfect, as long as you're there that's all I care about."

With their caseload it hadn't been easy to find the time to arrange things, but Gibbs and Tony had made phone calls during breaks and while they were traveling, and Kyle had helped with going to florists and caterers as well as tasting cakes when Gibbs couldn't do it himself.

Gibbs had relied heavily on the two younger men and he found that his relationship with Tony had gotten stronger, and also the bond he was beginning to form with his soon to be brother-in-law had also strengthened. Kyle would call and give his opinions on flower arrangements and send photos to Gibbs, via Tony in case Abby found the photos on his phone, as well as giving him a rundown on what type of cake he thought Abby would like.

Gibbs had told him not to make too much of a fuss but Kyle had gone out of his way to try and help make it a perfect day for Abby, and Gibbs couldn't fault him for his enthusiasm. He was like Abby in so many ways and because of his input Gibbs knew the day would be even more unforgettable.

"Only person I couldn't get here for you was Luca, he had work commitments that he couldn't get out of, but I said I'd get you to call him later in the day."

"It means a lot to me that you tried to get him here though Jethro, really it does. It'll be nice to talk to him later...once we're Mr and Mrs Gibbs," Abby teased, pulling him into a hug.

"Guess you better go get ready then," Gibbs urged, walking her towards the door. "They've turned one of the smaller cabins into a honeymoon suite, they wouldn't let me in there but that's where your dress and everything is."

"A honeymoon suite huh?" Abby grinned, her hands sliding over his chest. "I'm not sure whether I should be excited or scared."

"Well DiNozzo's involved so it could go either way."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Abby sat in front of the long mirror that had been brought out to one of the smaller cabins, she couldn't help but join in the laughter of her friends. Ziva and Carol had given all the men strict instructions that Gibbs was not allowed inside under any circumstances. Breena had also wanted to join them but had been put in charge of getting the food ready thanks to Jimmy volunteering her.

"Gibbs isn't meant to see you at all on the wedding day before the ceremony, Abby...surely you two can be apart for a couple of hours?" Carol smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't see enough of him last night anyway."

Abby felt her face burn at the recollection of exactly how much she'd seen of Gibbs in the mirror now in front of her. Tony and McGee had brought it down from the bedroom in the main cabin to help them as they did Abby's hair and makeup.

"We had a lot of catching up to do," Abby admitted, trying to hide her grin.

Carol snorted. "Which is why you were still asleep at 11am."

"How did you all get here anyway?" Abby asked, changing the subject but genuinely interested in finding out the answer.

Ziva handed Abby a bowl of fruit salad and a cup of coffee, a late breakfast considering the time she'd been woken, but all of them knowing it wouldn't be a good idea for Abby to take her vows on an empty stomach. "We were all ready last night, cars loaded and everything, when Tony got the go ahead from Gibbs he phoned each of us and we were on our way early this morning."

"Even Jackson? And when did Gibbs call Tony, after he proposed we..." she trailed off, realizing she would only give Carol more ammunition if she continued, but it was too late.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we can guess what happened after that, but you know what Gibbs is like, he's your stealthy sniper after all. I'm sure he managed to get away from you for a minute or two, you did at least stop to use the bathroom didn't you?" Carol laughed when Abby rolled her eyes before continuing on. "And Jackson left early like the rest of us, think he's looking forward to it."

Abby smiled, taking a few moments to let it sink in how everybody else believed she and Gibbs belonged together. In the greater scheme of things it didn't matter what anyone else thought but it made Abby happy to have the support of her friends and know they were happy for her. She was also starting to realize exactly how much effort Gibbs had put into making the day unforgettable for her, how hard he'd tried to make it a surprise for her.

She had asked Carol and Ziva to be her bridesmaids after finding out that Gibbs had chosen Ducky and Tony to stand beside him. From what Gibbs had told her everyone had wanted to be a part of the preparation, and looking back now Abby could remember a number of occasions with some of them acting weird. Everything from Jimmy being a little too interested in her shoes to Tony asking whether she and Gibbs used any toys in bed, as well as several conversations stopping when she'd entered a room. At the time she just thought it had been case related stuff, or Tony just being Tony, but it all made perfect sense now.

"I see Tony has started transforming the cabin into a love shack," Abby said, shaking her head and looking at the satin sheets he'd put on the bed.

"He said he'd finish it later," Carol answered, starting to unpack her makeup and the things they'd need to do Abby's hair with. "I'm pretty sure I saw handcuffs and flavored body oil though, I think he's trying to make up for Gibbs not having a bachelor party. And it may be of some use to know that Jackson and Ducky are sleeping in the other small cabin, Tony's reasoning was that they'd have less chance of hearing you and Gibbs if you get loud tonight."

Abby seriously hoped Tony hadn't told Jackson and Ducky that, more for Gibbs' sake and any good-natured ribbing he might receive. She knew how there were certain aspects of their relationship he liked to keep between just the two of them, and sex was one of them. Not that Abby blamed him, their relationship always felt like it was on show at work, even though they always remained professional, so the physical intimacy they shared was theirs alone and she knew Gibbs cherished it, just as she did.

Once Abby's hair and makeup had been done, Ziva took the dress out of the black clothes bag that had kept it hidden from view. It was a simple yet elegant slim fitting black dress that Abby knew would hug all her curves and reveal a bit of cleavage. Her shoulders would be left bare while it tapered down over her waist before fanning out slightly at the bottom, which was about knee height. There was also a slight shimmer in the material as it moved, making it look slightly more formal.

"We hope you like it Abby," Carol said, placing her hand on Abby's arm as she remained seated. "We wanted something that was you, not the traditional white but a dress that would make you feel beautiful and comfortable...and something that would knock Gibbs on his ass."

Abby bit her bottom lip, her friends really did know her well; the dress was her in every way, and it was also something that Abby was certain would help set this wedding apart from Gibbs' other ones. She didn't care that he'd been married before, that was in the past and all those relationships had no doubt helped to make him the man he was today. But Abby wanted their day to be different from those ceremonies, because as Gibbs had said himself, they were different.

"I'm pretty sure it'll do all that, thank you. I hope it fits..."

"It should, between Gibbs and I measuring and stealing your clothes I think we got it right. We also used Gibbs' hand scale...that man pays much more attention to the shape of your body than you think."

Abby covered Carol's hand, amazed by the lengths they had gone to, to not only keep things a secret but to try and make everything right. "It's one of the many reasons I'm marrying him."

Careful not to mess up any of their hard work Abby pulled Carol into a tight hug before getting up to do the same with Ziva. "I'm so glad you're both here, that you drove all that way to help Gibbs and I celebrate."

"And we are happy to be here," Ziva smiled, "to see you together, where you belong."

Some time later when all three women were ready and picking up their flower bouquets, Carol and Ziva each had one filled with purple and red roses while Abby had black, there was a gentle knock at the door of the cabin.

"Almost there," Carol yelled out.

"Abby, it's just me," answered Kyle's soft voice. "I was just thinking...since our real dad isn't here, maybe I could walk up the isle with you..."

Struggling against the lump in her throat, Abby fought back the tears that formed in her eyes. She felt Carol and Ziva watching her and not for the first time that day found it impossible to speak, so instead nodded her head.

Ziva walked over to the door and let him in and Abby couldn't help but smile at how good he looked in a black suit and tie, a small purple rose sticking out of his jacket pocket. She took several steps closer to him as Kyle moved into the cabin, reaching out and threading her hand over his elbow. He had become her brother in so many ways over the last few months and it made her even happier that he and Gibbs seemed to get along.

"I'd love that, Kyle, thank you."

* * *

As Gibbs sat waiting in his suit in front of the makeshift altar he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to the cabin where he knew Abby was getting ready. Tony had taken care of the suits for himself, Gibbs and Ducky, and brought them all along in the car this morning.

It hadn't taken them long to set up outside before they'd gone in to get changed. Jimmy, Breena, Jack, Vance and his kids had taken care of getting some of the food ready that had been prepared by caterers while Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Fornell and Kyle had taken care of decorating a small grassed area outside in the middle of all three cabins where they were going to have the ceremony.

Taking in his surroundings Gibbs hoped that Abby would like what he and his sidekicks had arranged. Beside him sat a handful of chairs for those that wouldn't be up front with he and Abby. In front of him was an archway that was covered in a climbing purple and red rose, which Tony had brought up on a covered-in a trailer. On the other side of the altar stood two tall silver vases filled with the biggest bunches of black roses Gibbs had ever seen...Abby's favorite.

The look of relief on DiNozzo's face when they'd put the arch in place, still intact and covered in flowers had been one that Gibbs knew he'd remember for a long time. Without his SFO's help Gibbs had no doubt he never would've been able to prepare so quickly for a wedding, nor would he have been able to have had it done how he wanted it.

Gibbs trusted Tony and just like always his agent, his friend, hadn't let him down. Gibbs had actually been pleasantly surprised at the amount of enthusiasm Tony had shown, the scented candles that stood in tall gothic tiers along the black carpet walkway yet another sign that Tony could always become a wedding planner should his career at NCIS ever end.

Gibbs couldn't have asked for anything better, the setting was simple yet would help make the day special for Abby, for them both.

"You nervous son?" Jackson asked from the seat beside him, breaking into Gibbs' thoughts.

Gibbs turned to look at his dad, pleased that he was here to witness his union with Abby. He'd missed the last three marriage ceremonies but been present for the two that counted, and this one would be his last.

"Nope, nothing to be nervous about, apart from Shannon this is the only time I haven't had any doubts."

"She's a beautiful woman Leroy, on the inside as well as the outside, your mom would've fallen in love with her just as much as I have...I want you to give her this." Holding a well-worn small jewelry box in his hand Jackson passed it to Gibbs. "I gave it to your mom on our anniversary the year you were born."

Flipping the lid open, Gibbs felt the wind knocked out of him when he saw what was inside. It was a gold necklace with a locket, which he knew contained two photos of him when he was a boy. He'd seen it before on his mom, though had never known the story behind it except that when she used to wear it she would tell him that she was taking Gibbs with her wherever she went.

"Same photos are still in there, Abby can keep 'em or change them I don't mind."

"Dad..."

Gibbs didn't know what to say, by giving Abby the necklace Jackson wasn't only inviting her into their family but he was also sharing a part of his memories, his life, and the woman who still meant so much to Gibbs.

"Don't have to give it to her today, whenever you want, I just wanted you to have it...so you could share your mom with her."

"I will, thanks."

Gibbs looked away from his dad and towards the cabin when there was a flurry of activity behind him, everyone taking their place as he watched Kyle step out of the cabin where Abby, Carol and Ziva had been hiding for the last couple of hours. Getting to his feet Gibbs put the necklace in his jacket pocket and held his breath expectantly, time all but standing still as Abby emerged looking radiant.

A smile spread out over his face, a surge of love flowing through him at how she was glowing. She was stunning, a ray of blinding light that had come into his dark world. But above everything else she looked happy...and it was in that moment surrounded by his friends, his family, that Gibbs knew his soul had come home.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry there's a couple of days delay in between chapters, I had hoped to be finished writing this by now but real life is kicking my ass so it's taking a little longer. Thanks so much for continuing to read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Watching every step that Abby took, Gibbs was aware of nothing else but her. He took in the beauty of her face, her eyes sparking and her lips curved in a wide smile that made his heart beat race. Her hair was placed above her head, a few lose tendrils dropping down at the back and framing her face, and her pale skin highlighted with light touches of color around her eyes and a blush to her cheeks.

This was his first glimpse of her dress also, and he couldn't resist a knowing grin that it was black. Carol and Ziva had known she would be unlikely to wear traditional white, and he liked her in black...that was Abby, his Abby. She looked amazing, the material clinging to her in all the right places, the curves of her slim figure stirring up his most primal urges but also bringing to the surface his deep love for her, something she did merely by being herself.

"Only our Abby would get married in black," Tony whispered behind him. "She's one in a million boss."

All Gibbs could do was nod, his gaze never once wavering from her as she made her way closer. He was vaguely aware of Kyle walking beside her, Abby's arm wound around his elbow to keep her steady as she walked in her shoes. Although the heel wasn't that big Gibbs knew she wasn't a fan of wearing them, she was always more comfortable in boots or barefoot but he made a mental note to tell her how good she looked in them.

His dad had been right, she was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside, but Gibbs had known that from the moment he met her. Since they'd been friends their lives had taken them down various pathways but Gibbs felt like it had all led up to this. He couldn't imagine himself anywhere else, and more to the point somewhere that Abby wasn't.

Abby was the most forgiving and selfless person he knew, she loved him without hesitation and without barriers, and sometimes Gibbs felt like he didn't deserve her. She'd brought him out from behind the walls he'd built to keep himself from getting hurt and she'd taught him how to enjoy life again. She was his reason for living, and he trusted her with the most vulnerable part of himself that he'd vowed to never share with anyone since Shannon, his heart.

With each step that Abby took closer to Gibbs the fluttering in her stomach seemed to lessen, his presence never failing to calm her no matter what the circumstances were. It was more excitement than nerves giving her butterflies, but there was a flicker of anxiety as well. Not because she was having second thoughts, but because this was one of the biggest decisions of her life and regardless of how certain she was that she'd made the right choice she wanted to be everything that Gibbs needed.

Unlike Gibbs this was her first time at being married and she wanted it to be the only time. By living together they'd already had some pretty good insight into what life would be like as a married couple, but Abby knew it was normal to be nervous and it didn't mean she was anything less than totally committed to Gibbs.

And looking at him now, his eyes shining with love and hope, Abby could see he had nothing but total dedication to her. It was something that Abby had never expected to be on the receiving end of, and especially not with a man like Gibbs. His loyalty, integrity and commitment never failed to amaze her and when it came to their relationship those personality traits in him went far beyond anything she'd ever known.

He was dressed in a black suit, the navy blue shirt and black tie he wore setting her hormones into a frenzy. It was perfectly fitted to his body, highlighting the shape of his shoulders and chest but also drawing her attention to his neck. She rarely got to see him in a full suit, but this one more than made up for it, Abby couldn't look away from him...didn't want to look away from him.

His silver hair shone in the afternoon sunlight flickering through the trees above, his subtle smile filled with warmth and a sense of awe that Abby returned. For someone that had been through so much, endured such heartache, Gibbs showed no signs that he was thinking about anything other than where their lives were now headed, together.

Stopping in front of Gibbs his cologne infused her, the scent combined with his appearance making Abby even more unsteady on her feet, he smelled as good as he looked. She reached out and took a hold of the hand he offered, feeling his fingers close around hers. The touch of his skin reassured her, further calming her and giving her the strength to finally let go of the breath she'd been holding in.

"I love it when you wear blue," she said quietly, lightly smoothing her free hand over his tie. "It brings out your eyes."

"It's why I wore it." Gibbs swallowed, the gentle weight of her hand on his chest making him want to pull her into his arms. "You take my breath away, Abbs, so beautiful."

For what seemed like endless moments they just stared at each other, the sound of the minister clearing his throat gaining their attention. Abby heard the light laughter that surrounded them when they eventually tore their eyes away from one another to look at the minister standing in front of them.

As he began the ceremony Abby kept her hands in place, one within Gibbs' large hand, the other resting over his heart. While she listened to the words being spoken aloud, each of them resonated deep within Abby, she knew her bond with Gibbs was one that couldn't be broken, no matter how much time passed.

The connection he still had with his first wife was proof that Gibbs was more than capable of caring deeply about someone, and rather than seeing that strong relationship as a betrayal to her Abby believed it was one of the strongest displays of commitment she'd ever seen. She hoped in time they could have that as well, if the last year was anything to go by then they were headed in the right direction.

Abby knew her relationship with Gibbs would be different than what he'd had with Shannon because they were different people. But she didn't doubt Gibbs' loyalty and devotion to her, something that she assumed his ex-wives hadn't been fortunate enough to experience.

Turning to face him, Abby lightly circled her fingers over his chest, the unfading smile on Gibbs' face making her feel giddy. When they'd arrived at the cabin the year before last she hadn't even allowed herself to dream that she could ever be with Gibbs as anything more than friends, much less marrying him.

Those endless blue eyes of his that Abby could lose herself in would be the first thing she saw every morning, and although she'd had that since she'd moved in with him there was something more comforting, if not possessive, that came with the promise they were about to make to one another.

Looking away from Abby to glance at the minister briefly Gibbs tried to let the reality of the situation sink in. He'd done it. Somehow, everything had fallen into place from the moment he'd proposed to Abby and it had all gone without a hitch. At times, when he'd been trying to plan things he feared something would go wrong or Abby would find out before he got a chance to surprise her, but thanks to the help of his friends that hadn't happened.

Gibbs turned back to Abby when he heard her soft sigh and grinned at her. He could imagine it was a lot for her to take in, it had all happened so quickly, but she looked happy...he just hoped she didn't mind sharing their days off with other people when she'd been expecting them to be alone the whole time.

Getting married to her wasn't bringing out the sense of apprehension in him as it had the last three times. When he'd been standing on the altar for each of those weddings he'd been doing his best not to think of Shannon, and failed miserably. They had been unions that were forced on him in way, because he wasn't mentally ready for them but he wasn't prepared to be alone. Feeling his heart swell in his chest as he gazed at Abby, that trepidation didn't exist.

He'd learnt how to bring his past into the present and not only deal with the pain of losing the two girls he'd loved more than anything, but Gibbs had also learnt how to nurture his memories, and that was all thanks to Abby. Gibbs didn't know that there would be anything he could ever do to repay her for what she'd done for him, as he'd told Abby loving her was easy and it came as naturally to him as breathing. Looking after her was also an instinct and had been for years, but he was determined to do his best to surprise her in ways that would make her happy.

As the ceremony continued on Gibbs found himself listening to the words from the minister, but he couldn't take his eyes off Abby. When she repeated her vows, Gibbs was sure that time stopped and that nobody existed around them. The contentment that flowed through him when Abby slipped the wedding band on his finger made his heart skip a beat, he really was hers.

He could hear the slight tremble in her voice as she spoke and squeezed their joined hands a little tighter, hoping it would help calm her. Gibbs watched her cheeks blush, a rare shyness sweeping through her that he'd seen her nerves.

Every moment with Abby was special but he cherished ones like this, times when they were free of all their burdens, the weight of responsibilities lifted from their shoulders, because it was in these moments that he got to see Abby for the strong and kind hearted woman she was.

She never attempted to hide anything from him, but there were some aspects of her personality he got to see more than others, and when she had no worries Abby was an open book.

When it was time for him to say his vows he never hesitated a single word, nor did his eyes break away from Abby, the ring sliding onto her finger with ease. The shine of it on her finger looked like it was meant to be, and when he took her hand in his again Gibbs felt his whole body tingle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The instant the minister made his declaration a round of cheers and clapping broke out around them, Abby and Gibbs unable to hold back their radiant smiles.

"C'mon boss, you gonna plant one on her?" Tony teased from beside him.

Gibbs didn't answer, instead resting his hand on Abby's cheek and whispering to her. "I'll love you always, Abby...and it'll be one of the easiest promises I've ever made."

"I love you too...I never would've married anyone but you, just you, you're all I've wanted and everything I need."

Slowly their faces moved closer, the kiss a gentle brushing of lips in a moment of renewal, one part of their lives ending while another one began. Gibbs closed his eyes as their lips lingered, savoring the feel of her.

"Now we have a reason to come here every year," he smiled when the kiss eventually came to a slow teasing end.

"Sounds like a good reason to celebrate to me," Abby agreed returning his beaming grin, before enfolding him tightly in her arms.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After all the legalities had been taken care of the minister left Gibbs, Abby and everyone else to enjoy the wedding party. Abby wasn't sure where all the tables with food on had materialized from, but when she'd finished hugging and accepting the congratulations of all her friends and family the space where the ceremony had been conducted now resembled an outdoor dining area.

She'd kept Gibbs by her side the whole time, her hand only leaving his when it was necessary, smiles never fading from either of them. Gibbs wasn't one to be the center of attention at a party but she could tell he felt comfortable with their friends there, and he was at ease with the fact that he was now her husband. Abby also felt more relaxed now even though she couldn't quite get over how quickly everything had happened, but at the same time how amazing it felt to know Gibbs really was hers.

"Where did all the food come from? And the decorations and furniture?" Abby asked, looking pointedly at Tony.

"It's all top secret, Abbs...nothing for you to worry about, just concentrate on being the boss' wife." Tony paused at his own words, looking between the couple with a slightly confused look on his face. "That one might take a little getting used to."

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with it though," Abby teased. "And technically I can give out head slaps on behalf of both of us now."

Tony's bottom jaw dropped, his eyes widening when he looked pleadingly at Gibbs. "Boss?"

Gibbs held his free hand up in defense. "I'm not gonna argue with her this early into the marriage."

"Especially not before the wedding night," Fornell piped up as the group started to break away from each other and head towards the tables with food.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Abby and leaned over to softly murmur into her ear. "He's got that right."

Abby wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer and sighing contently when he surrounded her. "After all the brownie points you've scored in the last twenty-four hours I don't think it's possible for you to screw up big enough that we wouldn't get the wedding night we both want."

Gibbs smiled, their conversation coming to an end when McGee walked over to them looking decidedly awkward. Gibbs had noticed he'd somewhat lurked at the back of the group when the ceremony had ended, but he was glad Tim had come over to talk to them now. Although he'd gotten used to the idea of Gibbs and Abby being together over the last year, it was obvious that in some ways it would take a little longer to be completely okay with it.

Gibbs couldn't blame McGee, because he knew if the situation had been reversed that he'd spend endless hours tormenting himself, but he also wanted McGee to realize that this is what Abby wanted…he was who Abby wanted. McGee had his chance and it hadn't worked out, it was time for the younger man to move on.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt McGee but he hoped his marriage to Abby would finally make it clear that his commitment to her was for good.

After McGee had offered his congratulations and shaken Gibbs' hand and hugged Abby, Gibbs left them to talk, kissing Abby on the cheek and whispering into her ear. "I'll be back in a minute."

He dropped his arms from around her, squeezing her hand before letting go and walking several steps away from where she and McGee were talking.

Reaching into his jacket pocket he took out his phone and flipped it open, scrolling through the list of contacts until he found Luca's number. Gibbs had promised Abby's brother he would call as soon as he could after the ceremony since Luca had not only been disappointed he couldn't be there but he wanted to hear how happy his sister was.

Gibbs had done everything to try and persuade the younger man to be there for the wedding, including offering to pay for his flight and expenses, but he also had to give Luca credit for his work ethic. If the opportunity came up in the next several months Gibbs would take Abby to go and see her brother, even if it was just for a short stay.

Dialling the number Gibbs then held the phone to his ear, smiling as he watched Abby excitedly throw her arms around McGee. Knowing her as well as he did, Gibbs feared any hesitation from McGee would hurt Abby so it made him proud of his agent to see him being a man and putting Abby's needs before what he wanted.

Luca answered the call on the second ring, Gibbs quickly accepting his well wishes before he walked over and held out the phone to Abby.

"Someone's pretty eager to talk to you."

Abby took it from him, her hand covering the mouthpiece as she quickly kissed him the lips and mumbled, "I love you."

Gibbs shook his head when she started to talk animatedly into the phone, his amusement matched by Tony who walked over to stand next to him.

"Well boss, of all the ops we've done together this was my favorite...not sure how we did it without her finding out but we did."

The two of them watched on as everyone began to get drinks or food, a relaxed and fun vibe hanging over them all as they enjoyed each other's company. To say Gibbs felt grateful was an understatement and a fair amount of his gratitude was owed to the man standing beside him; someone that Gibbs knew he could always count on.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did DiNozzo. I had a lot of help, but all the effort you put in...helping me make Abby happy, I'll never forget that Tony."

Gibbs was sure he saw Tony blush as he bowed his head momentarily. "You two mean a lot to me, wanted you to have a day that you could celebrate what you have together, you and Abby deserve it."

"Means a lot that you think that. I rely on you and trust you Tony, not just on the job...we're family."

"I know Gibbs, and I know what it's like to be without a family. We look after our own, I maybe don't say it enough but I care about each and every one of these guys, even McGee," he joked.

"I know you do and it shows. You didn't let me down...I appreciate it and Abby does too, all you gotta do is look at her to know that."

"Always got your back, boss."

For the next few minutes both of them stood there silently observing the results of what Tony had given the code name 'Operation Ball and Chain'. Gibbs found it difficult to tear his gaze away from Abby though, her excitement while she replayed the events of the day to Luca never once dwindling. It made him happier than he'd been in a while to see the genuine joy and enthusiasm that lit up her face, every word that fell from between her lips filling Gibbs with a sense of serenity he hadn't known in years.

Abby was his and nothing could take away how at peace he felt.

When she'd finished talking to Luca Abby brought Gibbs over his phone and he slipped it into his pocket, Tony giving her a long hug before leaving them alone.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked when Abby didn't say anything.

"Everything's perfect, just trying to take everything in…want to remember every detail."

"I know what you mean. Palmer's been taking photos throughout the day, we'll get some group shots later on…he and Breena wanted to make an album up for us as a wedding present."

"I can't wait to see it…you all really have thought of everything, I'm still a little overwhelmed."

"Not too much I hope?" Gibbs asked, remembering her reaction to everyone's appearance earlier in the day.

Abby shook her head and smiled. "Nope, not too much."

"Let's go get some food then, might take you for a spin on the dance floor afterwards if you're in the mood."

He very rarely danced but because Abby loved it and because it was their wedding day he'd make the effort, even if he did feel a little clunky. It would also give him the opportunity to hold her, something he wasn't going to pass up.

Abby dragged him towards the food, Gibbs' hand held tightly within hers. "I'm always in the mood to dance with you Jethro…you know how much I love to see you move those hips of yours."

As the evening wore on everyone chatted, ate and drank, no-one showing any signs of making it an early night despite the sun having set. Tony gathered up some lanterns he'd brought and lit them so they illuminated the area enough for them to stay outside.

When music that had been playing in the background from the jukebox inside the big cabin became louder Gibbs took that as his cue for his dance with Abby. As he got to his feet and took her hand he saw Carol standing at the door to the cabin and nodded his head to her.

Gibbs felt his whole body sigh when Abby moved into his arms, one of her hands in his while the other slid around the back of his neck. He let his free hand slide down over the curve of her lower back, pulling her near and letting the closeness of her overcome him as he gently rested the side of his face against hers.

For several moments nothing and no-one else existed except the two of them and the feel of each other's body as they swayed to the music. Gibbs had asked Tony what the songs had been that he'd danced to with Abby the last time they'd stayed at the cabin and picked the slowest of them to dance to now.

"I remember this song," Abby said quietly next to his ear.

"And I remember how it felt when I held you that night, how I still feel the same now…like I couldn't live without you." Gibbs dropped her hand from within his and wrapped his arm around her so she was completely enfolded.

"You don't have to." Abby kissed him quickly, then softly rubbed her cheek against his. "I still feel the same too. I'm so lucky Gibbs…to have you, and that you love me as much as I love you."

"I do," he smiled moving his face back so they could look at each other, neither of them missing the meaning behind the two words.

When Abby brushed her lips tenderly over his Gibbs returned the kiss, fighting to keep himself from getting too carried away while there were other people around. The embrace ended too soon for both of them but they knew they'd make up for it later when they were alone.

As other couples joined them on the makeshift dance floor, Gibbs reached into his jacket pocket for necklace his dad had given him.

"There's one person I wish was here Abbs," he said softly, grasping onto the small locket and holding it in his palm. "My mom was a strong woman, just like you. I still miss her, but she used to tell me I went everywhere with her so I like to think I take her everywhere with me now."

In what had already been an incredibly emotional day for Abby, she now found herself fighting back tears. Gibbs had shown her pictures of his mom and talked about her a little as well; it was obvious from the way he spoke he'd been close to her and that was evident now too.

"Want you to have this, dad gave it to me to pass on to you," Gibbs said, taking hold of her hand and placing the necklace in it. "It belonged to her...she would've loved you, and that we were together."

Abby stopped dancing and looked down at the necklace. "Gibbs, are you sure?"

"Yeah Abbs, it was important to my mom and me...want you to be a part of that."

Gibbs watched as she opened the small locket to reveal two tiny pictures of him, slightly more faded than the last time Gibbs had seen them but as his dad had said they were the same ones his mom had put in there.

Abby lifted them to get a closer look, excitement and deep love completely overcoming her. She'd seen photos of him growing up when they'd gone to visit Jackson, but the fact that Gibbs was giving her something so personal, something that meant so much to him, left her speechless.

"Can I put it on?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd like that," Abby answered, her voice rough.

Stepping behind her Gibbs fixed the clasp at the back of her neck, his fingers tracing over the delicate chain and bringing out a flush of goose bumps across Abby's skin.

He didn't see his dad watching from several feet away, a proud but reminiscent smile highlighting his face. Instead Gibbs only had eyes for Abby, his thumb smoothing across her cheek when he moved in front of her again and saw that a lone tear that had escaped.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Just like my bride."

Abby felt herself blush, one of her hands covering the locket now resting near her heart. She reached out with her free hand to entwine her fingers with Gibbs', leading him away from the other dancing couples as the song ended.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Throughout the night Palmer took several group photos as well as lots of just Gibbs and Abby together. Carol and Tony had also brought cameras and all three of them got passed around to everyone to use, so they knew by the time the night was over there would be more than enough to remember the day by.

After sitting down for only a few minutes once she'd had her picture taken with Gibbs and his dad, Abby's attention was drawn towards the main cabin when Kyle and Tony walked out carrying a tray that was piled high with several tiers of cupcakes.

"Oh my…" Abby gasped the instant she saw it.

Her bottom jaw dropped, her mouth remaining open the entire time the boys walked each step closer. She was more than a little anxious as they walked over uneven ground, hoping that neither of them lost their footing.

"Know how much you love cupcakes," Gibbs said, leaning into her as he placed his arm across the back of her chair. "Thought you might like this more than just your usual run of the mill wedding cake."

"I do…and it has a mini you and a mini me on top too," Abby laughed, noticing the small figurines on top.

Gibbs had used photos of the two of them to get custom made designs to put on the highest cupcake; he in his red hoodie and jeans, while the smaller version of Abby had a skull and crossbones t-shirt and black pants.

"Thought you could sit us on that shelf above your computer at work," Gibbs suggested.

"As a reminder of today…I love it…and I love us!" Abby said excitedly, looking at the cake toppers again. "What flavor are the cupcakes?"

"I got a mixture, with a lot of help from Kyle," Gibbs nodded his thanks to the younger man. "So you can try a few."

"You do want me to be able to move tonight right? Cos I wasn't planning on just lying there once I get you into that cabin," she whispered in his ear.

Gibbs' only answer was a smug smile, he wasn't game to say anything with everyone gathered around.

"The top cake is for you and Gibbs," Kyle interjected as the couple got to their feet, Gibbs instantly feeling relieved that everyone's attention had been moved on to something else. "It's coffee flavored…one you can share. And I'll let Gibbs tell you about the surprise."

Abby looked at Gibbs expectantly. "Another surprise?"

"See that red one there?" He asked, pointing to a cupcake on the second layer. "It's caf-pow flavoured."

"Seriously? Can that even be done? And why didn't I know about this before?"

Gibbs chuckled at her reaction. "Well I can't vouch for how good it tastes."

"Only way is to find out then...after we share ours first of course."

Abby took hold of the miniature replica of her and Gibbs and placed them down on the table, then reached out to pick up the single cupcake on the top tier and brought it to Gibbs' mouth, peeling off the black wrapper surrounding the sides. "Think after everything you've done you deserve the first bite."

Gibbs opened his mouth and Abby's gaze smoldered as she moved the cake closer until it reached his lips and he bit down. When he stopped chewing and licked some of the frosting from his top lip Abby couldn't help but stare, her desire to remove it herself with her tongue only halted when she felt Gibbs cover her hand to take the cupcake from between her fingers.

"Tastes good, Abbs."

She grinned as he lifted it closer to her mouth, Abby taking a bite next to where Gibbs had. She nodded vigorously as the flavor exploded in her mouth, the taste of coffee instantly reminding her what it was like to kiss Gibbs…as it always did.

"Go ahead guys," Abby mumbled to everyone, still chewing on her mouthful. "Take your pick…except for the red one," she eyed Tony suspiciously.

"Hey, I wouldn't risk my life for it, promise." Tony held his hands up in defeat, before picking up a chocolate one and wandering off.

Abby watched him go before feeding Gibbs another bite of the coffee cake, this time making the most of everybody else being busy eating or picking their own cupcake and quickly licking some of the frosting off Gibbs' lips.

Once they'd finished that cake between them Abby immediately picked up her caf-pow flavored one.

"I don't care how it tastes, I love you for even thinking of this."

Closing her eyes Abby savored the moment as the cupcake passed her lips, the moistness and sweetness of it as it rolled around inside her mouth making her moan. It tasted better than she'd let herself imagine and as she slowly ate the rest of it her eyes reopened, her gaze settling on the man next to her.

With the expression of utter pleasure on her face Gibbs momentarily wished they were alone so he could drag her back to the cabin and take advantage of her almost orgasmic state. He loved that he could make her feel like that. Usually it was his body bringing out that reaction in her but he would've given anything to be on the receiving end of her obvious state of satisfaction right now.

"God, Gibbs, that was amazing."

"Where have I heard that before?"

She giggled and swatted his arm playfully. "I hope whoever made it still has the recipe cos I'm gonna want more."

"Told 'em you'd be back and they'll have made a friend for life."

Sitting back down Abby wiped her hands on a napkin before lacing her fingers through Gibbs' as he took his seat beside her.

"I don't want this day to end," Abby sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me neither," Gibbs agreed, kissing the top of her head. "It's not over yet though."

"You think Jimmy will let me borrow his camera later?" She teased. "We could make our own X-rated wedding album, what do you say Marine?"

Gibbs shook his head, though he couldn't hide the slight grin that curved the corner of his lips. "Not gonna happen Abbs, and don't let DiNozzo hear you suggesting that either."

Abby stopped her response when she saw Director Vance walking over to them, his kids on either side of him as he rested a hand on their shoulders.

"I better take these two home, Kayla has a birthday party to go to tomorrow and she won't be happy if she misses out on it."

"Thanks so much for coming Director," Abby beamed, still thrilled that people had made the trip to enjoy the day with them. "And you guys too."

She moved over to both of Vance's children, bending down slightly and pulling them into a tight hug as the five of them started walking towards Vance's car. Since their mother's death Abby had gotten to know Kayla and Jared a little better, especially Kayla, thanks to the director asking for her help with their science projects. Abby had treated it as something he wouldn't ask just anyone to do and it still meant a lot to her now, even months later, that he trusted her to be a good influence in their lives. Something she took very seriously.

"Go hop in the car, I'll be there in a minute," Vance told them once Gibbs had pulled Kayla into his side for a brief hug and shaken Jared's hand.

"I appreciate you inviting us," Vance said, watching the kids get into the car. "Nice to see you both so happy...and to be around good people."

"We're a family Leon," Gibbs stated, "sure we go through rough times but what family doesn't?"

Vance held out his hand for Gibbs to shake, the two men now closer due to the similar kind of heartache they'd endured. "Guess I didn't always see it that way."

Gibbs looked across at Abby briefly, almost not believing how far he'd come himself, it had been a long and difficult struggle but the woman beside him had finally brought him some peace. "I didn't either...it'll take time."

Vance nodded and put his arms around Abby for a quick hug. "Congratulations again...and in case you were wondering Gibbs, I approved your leave."

"What leave?" Abby blurted out, looking at Gibbs with wide eyes and moving out of Vance's arms.

The director chuckled and walked away from them, smirking over his shoulder at Gibbs. "Have fun, I'll see you when you're back at work."

"What leave?" Abby repeated.

"I asked if we could take next week off, thought maybe we could stay here a few days more, just the two of us...kinda like a honeymoon. I'll take you away somewhere later on as well if that's what you want, but I thought since we're already here we could use the extra time to just relax and be newlyweds."

Abby launched herself at him, her arms linking around his neck as Gibbs grunted under the force. "I take it that's okay with you then," he struggled to speak.

"You cleared all this before we even left?"

"Yeah, Vance said it was pending until it was definite we were getting married but I saw the temp head down to your lab after you left work on Thursday night...so I think he was confident you'd say yes."

"Sounds like everyone knew I'd say yes," Abby smiled, kissing him lightly. "What does that tell you?"

"They all think we belong together."

Abby's answer was to kiss him again, murmuring against his lips. "So...you, me, alone here for a whole week..."

"Yep," Gibbs grinned, leaning his forehead against hers. "I suppose we should get back to the party, they'll wonder where we are."

"They'll think I've dragged you off to the love shack, which is a very tempting thought."

Gibbs moved away from her and took hold of her hand, walking past the convoy of cars and back to everyone else.

"So you had a word with that temp right? About how to treat major mass spec and all my babies?"

"McGee said he'd handle it."

Abby stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Abbs, it'll be fine, you need a break, let someone else deal with it. No work for either of us for a week…no phone calls unless it's an emergency…just you and me."

"That does sound good…" Abby trailed off, her mind absorbed in what she intended to do with him for the next several days.

"I promised Leyla and Amira we'd drop in on the way home," Gibbs said, breaking into her thoughts. "They were meant to be here but Amira's got a cold and Leyla didn't want to make her travel since she wasn't well…or pass it on to everyone else."

"Aww the poor thing, I'd love to see them, it's a shame they couldn't be here."

Over the last year Abby had gotten closer to Mike Franks' daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Gibbs had taken it upon himself to make sure they were okay and to help out with anything they needed around the house and if Abby was free she always went with him.

She knew Gibbs still missed Mike, but taking care of Leyla and Amira was his way of keeping his friends' memory alive and she could see the genuine affection he had for them both. Abby found that she enjoyed every moment they spent together as well, and she had learnt even more about Mike from the stories they'd all told.

"Mike would've got a kick out of all this…seeing us together and married," Gibbs smiled reminiscently, "always was telling me to get my head outta my ass and tell you how I felt."

"Sounds like him," Abby smiled, weaving her arm around his elbow as they continued walking towards everyone. "He would've loved to see you happy."

Gibbs nodded. "Yep, and that you were the reason."

"And I'm happy that I'm the reason too."

Abby leaned over to kiss his cheek, both of them rolling their eyes at the whistling and cheering that came from their friends as they rejoined the party.

Gibbs kissed her on the forehead and wandered off to get them both a drink and Abby watched as he approached Kyle along the way, patting the younger man on the back, her brother's eyes lighting up at the show of affection from his new brother-in-law.

"Thought you must've dragged him off into the woods," Carol teased Abby, startling her out of her quiet contemplation.

"Almost…though I think it must be getting near the time for us old married couples to leave you young ones to party on."

Carol raised her eyebrow at Abby. "And it has nothing to do with your gorgeous new husband and wanting to get him naked I'm sure."

"Nothing at all," Abby smirked.

"He's a keeper that one," Carol mused looking over at Gibbs. "It's been a wonderful day, Abby."

"The best," Abby said adamantly, in answer to both of Carol's statements.

The day had been unforgettable in so many ways; they still had presents to open but Abby knew no-one would be upset if she and Gibbs left that until tomorrow. She valued the time spent with the people she loved but now she was looking forward to spending the night alone with Gibbs, hopefully with no interruptions and very little clothing.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gibbs felt somewhat self-conscious as he walked with Abby to the small cabin where they'd spend the night together. He could feel several sets of eyes boring into his back as Abby led him towards the door, slinging her arm around the back of his neck just before they reached it.

"What do you say Marine, gonna carry me over the threshold then lock us inside so I can have my way with you?"

Gibbs chuckled and held onto her waist. "Can't think of anything I want more right now."

"Me either." Abby threw her other arm around his neck, initiating a teasing kiss.

When they broke apart Gibbs opened the door and smiled. "Ready, Mrs Gibbs?"

Abby bit her lip at the sudden rush of excitement that swept through her, the sound of her new name on his lips making everything finally sink in. It had been an amazing day but at times it felt surreal, as if she was dreaming.

"You have no idea," Abby beamed at him.

Gibbs bent down and stretched one arm out behind her legs, Abby finding herself in his arms in a surprisingly graceful move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder at Carol, Tony, Ducky, Fornell and Jackson who were all watching on with interest.

Abby couldn't resist waving at them, laughing when Carol's loud voice carried across the distance despite her size.

"Try not to break anything..."

Gibbs chuckled but kept his eyes averted from them as he walked into the cabin, kicking the door closed with his foot and walking towards the bed on the other side of the room. He slowly placed Abby in the middle of the bed, leaning down to frame her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

Before he could get too carried away Gibbs stood up to his full height and looked around the cabin. There were several candles burning in glass containers and a small lamp beside the bed, illuminating the room enough so he could see Abby's face. Covering the mattress underneath her were black satin sheets, red rose petals scattered throughout the room, and on the tables on either side of the bed were a number of bottles, along with handcuffs and what looked like a blindfold.

"DiNozzo has definitely been here I see."

"I think he's just as excited as we are," Abby huffed a laugh, and reached her hand out to slide up and down the back of his leg.

"Don't think that's possible Abbs, I'm pretty excited."

At the sight of her sprawled out on the bed every part of him was starting to come alive, his blood beginning a surge southward to his groin. He seriously doubted it was possible for anyone to be as excited and aroused as he was about to be.

"That makes two of us." Abby's voice was low and throaty, the words as they rolled off her tongue making his breathing speed up.

Moving closer to him, Abby lifted her dress up her legs so she could kneel on the edge of the bed. She wasted no time in pushing Gibbs' jacket from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

"Don't get me wrong, you look amazing in this suit, but I'm ready to see you without it. Want you naked and next to me."

She loosened his tie and drew it away from him, throwing it into the air behind her before she started to unbutton his shirt. Undoing each one teasingly Abby let her fingers graze over his skin, Gibbs' heart pounding when her hands splayed out across his chest, her fingers skimming through the smattering of hair.

Reaching behind her neck Gibbs unclasped his mom's necklace and carefully removed it, placing it down on the bedside table gently so it didn't get tangled. Moving his attention to the small bottles beside it he picked one up and read the label.

"Edible massage oil…maybe letting DiNozzo in here wasn't such a bad idea after all," he grinned.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be pretty happy about it."

Putting the bottle down Gibbs' hands traveled over her hips and waist, moving around to her back as Abby lowered her fingers to the buckle of his belt.

"You look so beautiful in this dress, love how it's you Abby...the real you, the woman I fell in love with and am still in love with."

"You'll always get the real me."

The kiss she pressed to his lips further reinforced her point that she wouldn't hold anything back from him, that she'd never hide. Gibbs knew exactly what he was getting with her, there were no ulterior motives for her loving him, just as everything she did for him was because she wanted to.

As soon as she had his belt undone her fingers eagerly sought out the button and zipper of his pants, the material falling to gather around his ankles.

Too caught up in their heated kisses Abby didn't notice Gibbs' underwear until she pulled back from him when he started to lower her dress. The instant she saw the white boxers covered in red hearts Abby broke out into a fit of laughter.

She'd bought them for him as a joke, teasing him that a sex machine like himself should have something a little more flamboyant than the dark colored underwear he usually wore. Gibbs of course had refused to wear them, especially to work...the last thing he wanted was that information getting out if he got injured and had to strip off his clothes.

"Thought I'd give you an extra treat," he smirked, his half grin igniting an ache deep in her belly.

Abby took a good look at him, his blue dress shirt open and exposing his chest, and the bright boxers hiding the growing bulge that she couldn't wait to unveil. "You really are something else Jethro, I wish I could take a photo of you in those," she giggled, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Abbs, gonna have to commit this one to memory...promise I'll wear 'em again for you."

"Guess I can live with that."

Returning to his task Gibbs slowly removed Abby's dress, stopping along the way to brush his lips over her warm soft skin. When he reached her belly button he darted his tongue out, Abby's hands rasping into his hair as he kissed across her stomach and down to the top of her underwear.

Continuing lower his hands slid over the bare flesh of her ass, taking her dress down to reveal the thin shred of material covering her. Gibbs groaned at the sight of the thong, his lips moving down the top of her thigh when her position on the bed kept him from removing the dress completely.

Unable to stop himself Gibbs took the band at the top of her underwear between his teeth and pulled on it gently. He could smell her arousal and grabbed onto her backside before kissing the front of the moistened thong; he wanted to touch, taste and feel everything about her all at once but at the same time knew they had all week and could take their time.

Placing her hands on either side of his face Abby lifted his head and stared into his lust hazy eyes. "Let me take this off," she told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pushing her dress the rest of the way down. "Pretty sure neither of us will need any clothes until we step outside some time tomorrow."

She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, unable to resist the opportunity to cup his hardening length through his boxers when she lowered her hand. Rubbing up and down, Abby watched his eyes flicker closed as he covered her stroking fingers with his own and thrust towards her.

"Not yet, Abbs, not until I'm inside you," he moaned, his body and his mouth telling her two different things.

Stopping her actions Abby laid back on the mattress in her underwear, the black strapless bra and thong leaving very little to Gibbs' imagination. He took in every inch of her soft creamy skin with hungry eyes. No matter how many times he looked at her it was like seeing her for the first time, his ability to breathe gone and his yearning for her far beyond anything he experienced in a long time.

Gibbs quickly shed his boxers and climbed onto the bed next to her. Lying down he propped his hand up under his head and traced the outline of her bra with his finger, slowly teasing her. Leaning over he deftly undid it and threw it to the floor, a single finger drawing a pattern up the swell of her breast to circle her nipple. Abby's mouth fell open, her already building arousal growing even more.

Moving his hand away Gibbs reached over to grab one of the bottles on the bedside table. "Better test out one of these edible oils to see if I like 'em."

Abby squirmed on the bed at the thought of what he was going to do with the oil and where he was going to put his hands. "I already know I'm gonna like them no matter what flavor they are, but I'm not sure I'd be game to complain to Tony if you don't, you'd never hear the end of it."

Sitting up Gibbs poured some of the oil onto his hand, rubbing it onto to both of his palms and inhaling the scent. "Smells like coffee, guess that's a good start...only one way for me to really know though."

Gently covering one of her breasts with his hand he lightly massaged the oil onto her skin, feeling the contrast of her supple flesh and the hard nipple under his palm. Abby immediately started to moan at his caresses, the sensation of the slick oil combined with the knowing touch of his hand making her move restlessly on the bed.

She felt herself get increasingly wet when he added his mouth to the pleasurable assault, his tongue licking over a peaked nipple before taking it between his teeth. First he focused on one breast before moving to the other, his lips and tongue rolling and sucking the rosy tips while his fingers trailed over her flawless curves.

Gibbs' hands seemed like they were everywhere at once, the slipperiness of the oil allowing them to glide over her and heat her body so much that Abby was writhing under his ministrations. His long fingers slid across her stomach and up her sides, Gibbs eventually having to break his contact with her to add more oil.

The look of passion in her eyes was unmistakable, her skin beginning to flush as he returned his mouth and hands to his previous exploration, his caresses tender yet possessive. Gibbs knew how to touch her and eliminate her desire for anything but him, he could render her incapable of thinking about everything except giving into the sensations he was bringing out in her. Abby was certain if he kept going she'd be screaming through her climax before he'd gotten her completely undressed.

As if walking into her thoughts Gibbs casually slipped a hand lower, dragging the side of her thong down her leg as far as he could reach. He lifted his head from her breasts, and shifted further down her body on his knees, looking at Abby as he completely removed the thin piece of material.

Climbing over her leg Gibbs kneeled between her thighs and leaned forward to take a hold of her left hand. He entwined his fingers with Abby's, their wedding bands touching and bringing an instant smile to his face.

"Feels right, Abbs, just like I knew it would."

"For me too...still can't believe we're married though in a way."

"Maybe you just need more convincing," he grinned at her.

"I think that could be it." Abby tugged on his hand gently, indicating not so patiently that she wanted him to convince her right now.

Letting go of her hand Gibbs moved his hands under her ass and lifted her hips up, shuffling closer between her thighs and parting her folds with his erection. Abby's breath caught each time his hardness brushed over her clit, her lower body instinctively trying to buck up higher and prolong the contact between them.

Gibbs growled in the back of his throat, the feel of her swollen bud rubbing against the head of his sensitive cock making it near impossible to stop himself from pushing inside her so they could find their release quickly.

But this was their first time together as a married couple, and as much as Gibbs knew they wouldn't be able to last too long he wanted to draw things out a little bit. He loved watching the play of emotions as they took over Abby, her facial expressions hiding nothing, her body, heart and mind open in every way possible.

On numerous occasions over the last year he'd found himself getting hard just by thinking about her working herself up to an orgasm; she reveled in everything and denied herself or him nothing. And Gibbs found that he was powerless to do anything other than further heighten both their pleasure.

He worshiped her body and took enjoyment from it, and he was now so well practiced in what aroused her that he took it to be one of his greatest achievements in life. One that he would share with no-one else of course, but having her at the mercy of his hands, mouth and every other part of his body was something he took a great deal of satisfaction in. A big part of making love to Abby was letting himself indulge in her arousal, seeing her turned on only heightened his own desire, and it also led to some pretty intense and amazing sex.

"Been waiting all day for this," Abby moaned as he continued to rub softly against her, "to have you inside me again."

That was the last straw for Gibbs, stopping his movements he lowered her hips back onto the bed and settled on top of her, pushing slowly inside her. With his hands sitting on either side of her head he took his time to let the warmth of her overtake him as he eased in until she completely surrounded him.

Abby gasped into his ear and Gibbs' head fell forward to rest on her shoulder, breathing heavily as she rippled around him. When he lifted his head, Abby couldn't tear her eyes away from his darkened blue gaze, a tender kiss to his lips telling Gibbs she was more than ready.

Crossing her legs just above his ass Abby's hands clenched at his back and she thrust up against him, desperate to feel him moving in her. He was so hot and hard inside her, the erratic throb of him mirroring that of her own pulse.

"I'll never tire of this Gibbs...how you make me feel."

Gibbs hooked his hands under her knees, lifting them higher and opening Abby up more as he slid further inside her. Abby's breath hitched, a low groan then escaping at the feeling of having him buried deeper, the intimacy of the moment not lost on her when he halted his movements and tenderly ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"Can't remember the last time I was this happy, Abbs. You've always made me happy but this..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"I know, this is where we belong, together."

He leaned forward and bridged the distance between their lips, opening his mouth to let their tongues brush together. His passion for Abby had always been strong, but feeling her body undulating around him, their kiss intensifying, Gibbs doubted that he'd be able to quench his desire for her tonight, it was that strong...that consuming. But he was going to give it a hell of a try and keep going until every muscle in his body refused to move.

"I need you Abby," he pleaded into her mouth, his hips plunging forward into her and making her eyes fleetingly drift closed.

His hands moved down her legs as they stretched up into the air, bending them at the knees on either side of him, and Abby jolted her hips up to an even higher angle, allowing him to sink even deeper inside.

Gibbs held onto her hips, smoothing up her sides, his large callused fingers leaving a path of goose bumps in their wake. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders, Abby moaning, her neck arching and her head pushing back into the pillow as Gibbs withdrew from her slightly before sliding back into her warm moist depths.

The movements of his hips started off slowly, gently rocking them on them on the silky sheet underneath Abby. She loved the feel of the weight of him on top of her, and how it made him feel closer in every way.

"More, Jethro...need more."

Using all the power in his lower body Gibbs began thrusting into her, their joined bodies sliding on the satin sheets and the remnants of the oil sticking to their exposed flesh as they moved back and forth.

Gibbs gripped onto the metal bars that ran vertically along the top of the bed, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing and tensing as his hips drove forward into Abby. The bed shook underneath them, banging against the wall, but neither of them cared about the noise, if anything it spurred Gibbs on...made him go faster.

He held her gaze, her pleasure evident in her darkened eyes and the satisfied moans that got louder the closer she got to her orgasm. A fine sheen of sweat broke out on Abby's face, her body pliant underneath him, their heated flesh rubbing and sliding exactly where they craved it.

Abby clung onto him, trying to force her legs even higher as she pushed up against Gibbs, but he was buried as far as he could be. She couldn't control the words that fell from between her parted lips, escaping in among her desperate pleas and passionate cries.

Sex between them had never failed to blow Abby's mind, from their very first time together Gibbs had given all of himself to her. He would take care of her needs before his own, the force with which she came apart under his touches shaking her to the core.

"Let go Abbs, come for me."

Angling her hips she sought out more friction from Gibbs' thrusting body on her aching clit. Her pants for oxygen exploded into a scream as he drove into her, Abby gripping onto him while Gibbs continued to surge forward into her fluctuating muscles.

Her climax sent wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her, her back arching and her legs cramping under the intensity of her release. Abby gasped as her muscles clamped around him, Gibbs continuing to plunge into her, his groans gaining momentum as he fought to maintain the rhythm of his hips.

With a final forceful stroke inside her Gibbs' came, his body shattering above Abby as he let go, a moan of complete fulfillment overcoming him. His hands gripped onto the bed head, his back curving up and his hips locking securely against Abby's so they were inseparable in every way as he spilled inside her.

Abby's loud deep breaths echoed in the room, his own pants for air harsh in the otherwise quiet room. Gibbs awkwardly let go of the metal railing and rested his weight off to the side of her, their bodies still trembling.

Abby struggled to keep her legs where they were but she wanted him to remain inside her a bit longer. "This is gonna be one hell of a week," she sighed happily, her arms loosening around him.

"Got that right," Gibbs agreed, smiling at the redness in her cheeks. He gently smoothed a hand along her leg, prompting Abby to lower it so he could roll off her. "We've got all night," he said softly picking up on her reluctance to separate from him.

He settled on the bed beside her, pulling Abby into his side and kissing her forehead.

"We've got all our lives," Abby declared, nuzzling into his chest. "Can't wait to spend it with you."

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews as always :) I had planned to wrap the wedding night up in one chapter, but that didn't exactly happen...whether that's a good or bad thing I leave entirely up to you :p

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Making the most of their closeness they laid wrapped up in each other's arms quietly talking, their heart rates and breathing eventually returning to normal. After a trip to the bathroom to get cleaned up they both returned to bed, Abby curling into Gibbs' side as they rested for a while.

As they lay there she let her hands slowly wander over him, Gibbs' gentle caresses helping to keep her on a slow simmer until their touches started to become more intimate and tempting.

They hadn't bothered changing the sheets yet, fully aware that for them the night was still young and it was pointless to put on the spare set until they were thoroughly exhausted. And as for getting dressed, neither of them had even attempted to look for any clothes, needing the comfort that their bare skin touching brought them, even if they were just lying beside one another.

"Tony really did think of everything didn't he?" Abby asked, climbing on top of Gibbs and straddling his stomach.

She placed her hands flat on his chest and circled her hips, the thin line of hair that ran down his abdomen to his groin adding extra friction between her thighs as Abby rubbed against him.

"Not exactly sure how I feel about that," Gibbs chuckled, his hands curving around her waist.

"He just wanted us to enjoy ourselves…which we have done, and are about to do again right now."

"Is that right?" Gibbs teased, his fingers sliding lower to smooth over her hips, lightly grazing back and forth.

"Uh huh, I've got big plans for you that involve very little sleeping."

He shifted her further down his body as he sat up, Abby sitting on his legs and quickly bringing his mouth to hers for a kiss. Gibbs' hands moved to her back, encouraging her to arch into him and thrust her chest into his.

Gibbs groaned longingly at the feel of her soft breasts against his chest, breaking away from her lips so he could place a trail of kisses up the swell of each breast.

As much as Abby wanted to feel his mouth all over her there was something she wanted to do first. Sliding off him and getting to her feet she giggled at Gibbs' moan of frustration.

"You coming?" She asked mischievously, holding out her hand.

"Workin' on it," Gibbs responded with a grin, looking down at his growing erection.

When he shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood up Abby led him over to a chair that sat next to the table in the small kitchen. Instructing him to sit down she walked behind him and took a hold of his arms and positioned them behind the chair.

"Be a shame not to use all the gifts Tony left us."

"What are you up to Abby?"

Walking over to the bedside table she picked up the handcuffs and blindfold then walked back to him. Her hand traveled over his shoulders and down the length of his arm until she reached his wrist. Locking one end of the cuffs around him she bent down so her mouth was next to his ear.

"I'd never hurt you Gibbs…just want you to feel, want you to realize exactly what you do to me."

Gibbs nodded. "Trust you, Abbs."

Abby smiled and kissed the side of his neck, threading the handcuffs through one of the wooden slats on the back of the chair before enclosing his other wrist in the cuffs. Gibbs pulled on them, the metal clanging against the wood as he tried to gauge how much movement he'd have.

"Is that okay?" Abby asked, one hand sliding down over his chest. "They're not too tight?"

"It's fine now, ask me again in a few minutes and you might get a different answer."

"I'm hoping so." She nipped at the curve of his ear, her nose nuzzling into the short hair just above it.

Moving back from him Abby placed the blindfold over his eyes, securing it behind his head. With both her hands now free she let them roam over his body, leaning down as she kissed the back of his neck, her fingers trailing across his stomach and up his sides. Abby wanted to have him completely absorbed in his need for her, for him to know of nothing except how good it felt to give himself over to his desires.

Looking down over his shoulder Abby could see the evidence of his arousal starting to swell, his erection taking form as it sought out the pleasure of her body. She was tempted to taunt him a little and make him listen to the sound of her getting herself off at the sight of him, but she was also desperate to have the connection with his body, so that thought would have to wait for another time.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so okay Marine?" She whispered, her voice laced with lust.

Gibbs swallowed, his voice low when he spoke. "Not gonna be easy, Abbs."

"But it'll definitely be worth it."

Walking around to stand in front of him, Abby seriously doubted her ability to drag this out as long as possible. The ache deep in her belly fed the steady pulse and growing wetness between her legs, and she fought the urge to move behind Gibbs again and lift his hands up so he could push his fingers inside her.

Several feet away from them she could see their reflection in the mirror that had been brought out of their room in the main cabin. Abby didn't know whether it had been left here on purpose or not but she wasn't about to complain. As she'd found out the night before having the mirror had only added to the intensity and pleasure during their love making, and even though Gibbs couldn't see, it would certainly heighten her arousal.

Focusing on Gibbs she squatted in front of him, resting her hands on his thighs and bending her head down to lick up the underside of his erection. Gibbs groaned and shifted on the chair prompting Abby to take the tip of him into her mouth. She turned her head slightly to watch in the mirror, moaning against his hot flesh as he disappeared between her lips.

Slowly she began to suck on him, her lips teasingly sliding up and down his length but not taking too much of him in. Her tongue swirled over the head and along the slit, tasting him as her fingers worked on the base, stroking firmly.

Abby continued with the unhurried actions of her mouth and hands for a few moments, stalling to let the throb of him vibrate on her tongue before she sped up her movements.

Gibbs could feel his orgasm slowly building, the moist warmth of her mouth and the way her lips engulfed him, sliding up and down, had him on the verge of letting go. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer and tried to lift his hips up, but the way his hands were tied limited his movement, a frustrated groan escaping when Abby moved her mouth away and stood up.

Because of the blindfold Gibbs had no idea where she was, all he knew was that he couldn't feel her. Abby had teased him so he was hard and desperate, and now all he could think about was how badly he needed her. And he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Abby," he growled. "Want you."

"I'm just admiring the view, nothing wrong with that is there?"

She let her hands slide over his thighs, smiling when his erection twitched. Having her mouth and hands on him had been enough to get Abby worked up, her own body humming in anticipation as much as Gibbs' appeared to be. The full length of him curved up from his groin towards his belly and Abby knew the visual of him sitting there, naked, bound and aroused would be something she would never forget.

Moving closer Abby stood over his lap, positioning herself above his cock. Because of the low height of the chair she could stand normally with her legs parted on either side of his. Taking hold of him she gently guided him inside her, watching as Gibbs' head fell back when the tip of him was embedded within her.

Placing her hands on the back of his head she lifted it and brought his face to her chest, his eager mouth latching onto a hard nipple, his tongue rubbing against it. Abby moaned, the sensation of his slick tongue on her sending a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs and making her slide down a bit further on him.

Gibbs tried to push up inside her more, his lips hungrily devouring her as all his senses excluding his sight were heightened. He could feel her muscles fluttering around him, smell her unique scent mixed with her arousal, hear her moans and whimpers as she sought out stimulation from his body, and he could taste the sweetness of her supple skin on his tongue and lips as he drove her crazy.

Sinking down on him Abby rested her feet on the support pieces of wood that ran along the bottom of the chair, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she started to ride him. Gibbs tugged on the handcuffs, gasping for air and trying to rein himself in. He wanted so badly to let go and give into his release, the feel of her around him doing little to tame his passion.

Abby didn't waste time in finding a rhythm, her body rocking on him and her arms clenching tightly around his neck as she built up momentum. She heard the chair start to creak underneath the strain and hoped it would hold together because she couldn't stop. He just felt too good inside her and she was so close, her lungs working overtime to drag in oxygen, her legs propelling her against him and the hard length of him inside her pushing her to the edge.

She looked at their reflection again, her body pounding into him, relentless in trying to achieve her orgasm. Gibbs was completely at her mercy, the feeling of having control and dominance, and that he'd given that up for her, turning Abby on even more. She couldn't look away from the sight of them, mesmerized as their joined bodies jolted together.

"Jethro…"

His name was the only word she could get out, her ability to think vanishing as she ground against him, seeking out greater friction on the aching bundle of nerves between her legs. Abby drew him into an all-consuming kiss, their lips meeting in one heated open mouthed kiss after another. She whimpered into his mouth when their tongues tangled, her hips rolling when she tore her lips away from his.

Her low throaty moans turned into desperate screams as she felt the coil deep inside her tense, her need for relief increasing as she plunged down on Gibbs over and over again.

"Abby…can't hold on…"

She'd worked him up into such a state with her lips and fingers that Gibbs knew his climax wouldn't be held at bay for too long. He wanted to keep his promise to her and wait for her to tell him when he could let go, but his mind and body had a different way of handling things, and right now Gibbs knew the part of his anatomy that was currently dictating his actions wasn't his brain.

"So close, Jethro…so…close…oh…god…"

The cry of pleasure that erupted from Abby as she thrust against him once last time echoed through the cabin, Abby ordering Gibbs to come as she shattered on top of him. Her climax sent her body into spasms barely seconds before Gibbs was rocked by his own orgasm, grunting out his release as his body tensed, Abby squeezing him until they both stilled their movements.

Gibbs' head fell forward onto her shoulder as they both gasped for air, cherishing every moment of their bodies trembling together.

"Are your arms okay?" Abby asked quietly, her hands dropping from around his neck to run up and down his biceps and forearms.

"They'll be alright."

Removing the blindfold and letting it drop to the floor Abby smiled at the dazed look in Gibbs' eyes. She loved how he always looked satisfied and content after they made love, an almost boyish and sleepy glint in his gaze at the same time. And it never failed to make her happy knowing that she was the one who'd done that to him, that them being together physically gave him as much fulfillment as it did her.

"That was fun huh?" Abby giggled, framing his face in her hands so she could brush her lips over his.

"Among other things," Gibbs mumbled against her lips, returning her kiss. "Next time you're the one who gets tied up."

"I look forward to it." Even though her body was spent the thought of the ecstasy he could inflict on her while she was tied down made her heart race.

They sat there for a couple of minutes calming down, reluctant to separate their bodies even though Gibbs' arms were getting sore.

"I'm gonna get the key," Abby told him. "Don't want to cut off any blood circulation and stop the flow to anywhere vital."

Gibbs nodded, both of them instantly missing the intimacy when Abby stood up and walked over to the bedside table to get the key.

Once he was free Gibbs got to his feet, flexing his arms and following Abby to the bathroom.

"How about a shower?" she asked, feeling his hands slip around her waist.

"Sounds good."

He left a line of kisses down the side of her neck and across her shoulder, letting Abby turn the water on and adjust the temperature as he focused on her skin.

"I know you're not ready to go again already," she teased, pulling him into the shower.

Gibbs sighed as the warmth of the water flowed down over his shoulders and arms, giving himself a moment to let it wash over him before he nudged Abby towards the side of the cubicle, his body pinning her against the wall.

"Nope, but there's hours until it's even daylight so we've got plenty of time."

"Lucky me," Abby grinned, her lips sealing over his in a slow kiss.

"Uh huh," Gibbs mumbled, "you will be."

Abby gasped as his hands moved down over her ass, his arrogance in his ability to satisfy her always an instant turn on. Gibbs had every reason to be confident though, his hands and mouth, not to mention the rest of his body, could have her breathless in seconds.

The thought that she'd be on the receiving end of that kind of pleasure several times more before the sun even came up made her clutch onto him tightly and moan into his neck. Abby didn't want their night to end.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The first thing that registered with Abby's sleep hazed mind was the heavy ache that seeped through her entire body. A soft mumble of protest slipped from between her lips when she tried to lift her arm so she could snuggle back even further into the hard body that surrounded her.

Gibbs' strong arms were wrapped around her, his face nuzzled into her neck as he held her tightly. But it still wasn't enough. After yesterday and last night Abby wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to get her fill of him.

Keeping her eyes closed she slowly let herself begin to wake. As much as she liked to sleep, waking up to the man beside her was never going to be a chore, no matter what time of day it was. She could feel Gibbs' breath skimming over her skin, the warmth and gentleness of it making her tingle all over, his solid body pressed against her back and his legs entwined with hers.

They were still naked, Abby loving the feel of his hips intimately molded to the shape of hers, one of his hands cupping her breast while the other rested flat on her stomach. Despite his deep and low breathing indicating he was asleep there was one part of him that was definitely awake, his morning hard-on difficult to ignore as it dug into her ass. Abby fought to keep herself from rubbing back against it, eager to give in to the pleasure Gibbs could give her even though she was sore all over.

As consciousness slowly continued to creep upon her Abby couldn't stop the vivid recollections of the night before. After they'd gotten out of the shower and dried one another Gibbs had wrapped a towel around his waist, while Abby had put on his blue dress shirt, and they'd changed the bed sheets, expecting to be too exhausted to do it later.

In the end it had turned out to be the right decision because barely seconds after the comforter had been thrown on the bed Abby had found herself pushed up against the wall of the cabin. Gibbs had yanked the towel free from his waist, guiding her hand down between them to stroke him several times before moving down the front of her body.

Kneeling in front of her, he'd placed one of her feet on his shoulder, Abby leaning back as he buried his face between her legs. Abby groaned at the memory of looking down on his silver hair between her thighs, his shirt unbuttoned and sliding over her skin as she gyrated back and forth against his eager lips and tongue. Under the attention of his mouth it hadn't taken long for Abby's release to crash over her, her fingers grasping onto his hair as she fought to stay upright.

When Gibbs stood in front of her again the gentle touches of his hands had helped calm her trembling body, giving her enough time to recover before he'd hoisted her up over his hips and pushed inside her. Long lingering kisses and his slow withdrawal from her body several times had quickly spiked Abby's arousal again and with a whispered plea into his ear she had Gibbs growling into her neck.

He'd taken her against the wall, his dress shirt sliding from her shoulders as he'd thrust into her. With Abby's ankles locked around his waist, her heels digging into his back, Gibbs' powerful strokes inside her had him groaning out his need.

When Abby's cries of pleasure had become so loud she was worried everyone would hear she'd bitten down on Gibbs' skin to muffle the sound, her body eventually relenting to the desire to let go and their orgasms sweeping over them simultaneously.

Abby felt her body flush at the recollection of Gibbs' vocal climax, which combined with his morning erection reignited her yearning for him as her body began to arouse in every sense.

Somehow managing to roll over Abby heard Gibbs' breathing stop momentarily when she nestled the front of her body against his. She opened her eyes, a deep longing rushing through her at how much she loved Gibbs when he was relaxed like this.

"Must've been a good night, I've got muscle aches where I didn't know I had muscles," Gibbs murmured sleepily, his face barely an inch from hers.

"If you don't remember it I must've done something wrong," Abby teased.

She inhaled the scent that was uniquely him, her feet rubbing with his until she moved one of her legs between his, the feel of the rough hairs on his calves and thighs forcing her to shuffle her lower body even closer to him.

"Oh I remember it, never gonna forget it Abbs, and I think it's safe to say you did everything right…which is why I'm a little achey."

Abby lifted her head slightly to look at the bite mark she'd left on the curve of his neck. "Does this hurt?" she asked, kissing the spot lightly.

Gibbs sighed, a shiver running through him as Abby let her lips wander over his neck and down to his collarbone. "Nope, though I might have to wear a sweater to cover it up until everyone's gone."

She shifted in his embrace to run her hands along his biceps and over his shoulders. "And how about your arms, are they okay?"

Abby didn't regret a single thing they'd done last night, each time their bodies had joined it had been special…her world rocked to the core by everything Gibbs had done and said. But his arms had gotten a workout, especially from being handcuffed to the chair, so she wanted to make sure he hadn't strained anything.

"Yeah Abbs, any soreness will wear off. How about you?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and Abby suddenly found herself unable to speak at the intensity of his gaze. Regardless of only just having woken up his eyes told her everything she needed to know, his sleepy smile reinforcing how happy and content he was. His hair was tousled, spiked up in all directions, no doubt as a result of her fingers spearing through and grasping on as he'd driven her crazy.

He looked thoroughly orgasmed out, and Abby was certain her appearance was the same, though that wasn't necessarily going to stop her from taking advantage of the straining organ now nestled between them.

"I feel the same," she finally answered, "though I wish we didn't have to go and make an appearance for the others in a way…I'd kinda like to spend all day in bed with you."

"We don't have to rush Abbs, pretty sure everyone's gonna have a good idea of what's been happening in here." He paused for a minute, his fingers trailing down the side of her face and pushing an unruly piece of hair away from her eyes. "Hope you don't mind that we didn't technically get to spend the weekend alone like you thought we would."

Abby leaned towards him, her forehead resting against his. "Of course not, this is better than I imagined, and I'll take a week alone with you for a honeymoon over a weekend anytime."

"You feel any different to yesterday?" Gibbs asked, nuzzling her nose.

Abby smiled and softly pressed her lips to his, taking her time to enjoy the gentleness of the embrace.

"Don't think I've ever felt like this," she whispered against his mouth, "it's indescribable…you're my husband…"

"Pretty lost for words myself, Abbs."

For the next few minutes in the silence of the room they lay with their bodies entwined, exchanging subtle touches and kisses that were barely there. Arousal hummed through them but the need to share in the tenderness and understanding of the moment before their passions completely took over was something neither of them was willing to give up.

It was Gibbs whose emotions shifted first, his lips moving from Abby's mouth down to the spider web tattoo on her neck. She held her breath, her fingers scraping through the short hair on the back of his head, twisting so she could immerse herself in the scent and softness of the longer strands on top.

"Don't think I even need words when my body says everything," he mumbled, his tongue licking over her pulse point repeatedly. "Won't ever be able to hide how much I want you."

"Don't want you to…love that I can turn you on so easily," Abby grinned and pushed him onto his back.

She crawled on top of him, her legs straddling him, Gibbs' erection getting harder as she parted her thighs on either side of it. "Since we're not in any hurry, I guess I have time to take care of this for you then," she purred, taking him in her hand.

After stroking him a few times she reached over to grab a bottle of massage oil on the bedside table. She picked a different one from what Gibbs had used the previous night, then moved lower down his body so she could drizzle it over his stomach and groin.

Spreading the chocolate flavored liquid with her hands she wasted no time before she had Gibbs bucking off the bed, her fingers sliding smoothly down his hardness before she took him into her mouth.

Gibbs moved his legs apart to give her more room, his knees bending slightly and his toes curling into the sheet, his body spread out in the middle of the bed. He lifted his head off the pillow to watch as she engulfed him between her lips, her tongue licking over him every once in a while. His fingers fisted in Abby's hair, unable to stop the gentle lifting of his hips as she sped up her movements, sucking harder as Gibbs' groans of pleasure got louder.

It didn't take long for her to finish him off, Gibbs grunting through his release as he came in her mouth, his body tensing underneath her, his neck and chest cording as he let go. Abby licked him clean as he softened, removing the remnants of the massage oil before she collapsed on the bed beside him.

Once his breathing had calmed Gibbs wordlessly pulled himself into a sitting position with his back against the bedhead. He took a hold of Abby's hands and urged her to sit on his lap, her legs resting on either side of his thigh.

"Wanna watch you come apart, Abbs."

Abby was already aroused from having him in her mouth, her own orgasm teetering on the edge, but the huskiness in is voice and the possessiveness behind his words quickly picked up the rhythm of the pulse between her legs, a rush of moisture accompanying it.

"Already close, Gibbs…" she trailed off with a strangled moan when he slipped a finger between her folds, circling her swollen clit and making Abby start to rub against his thigh.

She placed her hands behind her, leaning back and trying to get more leverage to move in unison with his finger, while circling her hips to get friction from his muscled thigh.

Gibbs stared at Abby as she moaned incoherently, another finger delving in to slide through her damp heat. He knew if she hadn't already exhausted him, the sight of her in the throes of such pleasure would've been enough to have him thrusting inside her no matter how sore any of his muscles were.

But right now his sole focus was Abby and the sensitive bundle of nerves that had her body grinding down on his thigh, Abby trying to get stimulation in every way possible. Wanting to add to the sensations running through her, Gibbs used his free hand to lightly massage one of her breasts. He cupped the weight of it in his palm, tweaking the hardened nipple with his fingers and making Abby cry out louder.

When their eyes locked together, Gibbs held her gaze, his voice low and serious as he spoke. "I love you, Abby."

His declaration was enough to send her over the edge, Gibbs slowing the movements of his fingers as her muscles went into spasms under his touch, his name slipping from between her lips on a breathy whimper.

With Gibbs' help Abby sat up, the weight of her body seeming too heavy as she fell forward onto him, her face buried into the curve of his neck. She brushed her lips over his skin in between deep gasps for air, feeling his hand gently running up and down her spine.

"Love you too, Jethro," she sighed, her hand settling on the center of his chest.

When her trembling had calmed down, her breathing and heart rate returning to normal, Abby pulled back from Gibbs to nibble her way along his bottom lip before he deepened the kiss. Their lips teased and tasted before eventually slowing, both of them reluctantly breaking apart.

Looking around the cabin Abby laughed at the clothes and various linens all over the floor, along with the blindfold, handcuffs and furniture in the middle of the room. "Whatever you do, don't let Carol or Tony in here, we'll never hear the end of it."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, leaning the side of his head against hers. "Not gonna let anyone in here Abbs…don't really wanna let you out either."

"I suppose we should shower and get dressed…I can hear the distant sounds of laughter."

"In a minute," Gibbs whispered, "just wanna hold you for a bit longer."

Abby wasn't going to say no to that. Instead she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the beat of his heart next to hers completely relax her.

This was where she belonged, wherever Gibbs was, and now that was where she'd stay. No matter what happened in their lives they had each other, the promises they'd made strengthening a bond that had formed through years of loyalty, understanding and love.

Abby knew Gibbs would do anything for her, just as she would do anything for him. What they had was so simple, yet so deep, at times it seemed beyond comprehension to her. It was a love unlike she'd ever experienced before, one that she'd never feel for another, but one she was certain would last for eternity.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, and special thanks and hugs to gosgirl for all her encouragement :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After Gibbs and Abby managed to make their way out of bed and shower they headed to the main cabin for something to eat and some much needed coffee for Gibbs. On the way they passed Tony, McGee and Kyle who were packing up some of the decorations and equipment they'd used for the wedding and party.

"Wow, you two actually made it out of that cabin, I'm surprised, I thought we'd have to go knocking on your door when we were leaving," Tony joked, grinning at the obvious glow in the couple before him.

"We thought about staying in there," Abby answered, poking her tongue out as he walked over to them, "but Gibbs is due for his caffeine hit anyway and my stomach's pretty grumbly."

"Jackson and Ducky mentioned something about keeping some of the food from breakfast warm for you in case you came out of hiding, but there's plenty left over from last night anyway."

A loud growl from Abby's stomach had her continuing towards the cabin, tugging on Gibbs' hand as they walked away from Tony. She didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes though, or the grin that seemed to get bigger the longer he looked at them. Passing it off as him just being happy for her and Gibbs, she fell into step beside Gibbs as they neared the cabin.

"I hope there's plenty of food," she whispered as they got to the front door. "I'm starving."

"We did have a pretty good workout last night…and this morning."

Abby smiled and stopped at the door before opening it. "We did."

The softness of his lips against hers when she leaned forward and kissed him temporarily made Abby forget all about food, their embrace only broken when the door was flung open to reveal a smirking Carol.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said with a raised eyebrow. "We thought you'd come up for air eventually and might want to replenish some energy."

Gibbs looked away awkwardly as all sets of eyes in the cabin were trained on them. "I'll get us some coffee."

He kissed Abby quickly on the cheek and squeezed her hand before making his way towards the kitchen and leaving her with Carol.

Abby took in the shape of his figure as he walked away, her eyes drifting down from the broad shoulders clad in his black hoodie to the sculptured form of his ass. She'd managed to persuade him over the last several months to wear jeans that were a bit more snug, her reasoning being if she could see the shape of his assets she'd be even more likely to want to take his pants off.

"You really do find it difficult to take your eyes off him don't you?" Carol asked, breaking into Abby's thoughts.

Forcing herself to look at her friend Abby felt a flush of heat creep into her cheeks. "I do…not that it's a bad thing, that I wanna stare at him constantly…right?"

Carol chuckled. "You're married to him so he's yours to do what you want with."

"He is," Abby grinned excitedly at being reminded again that Gibbs was her husband, "turns out this whole marriage thing has some advantages."

Carol took a hold of Abby's arm and pulled on it so she'd lean down next to her, Abby looking around nervously to see if anyone would be able to hear them, even though she had no idea what Carol was about to say.

"And with the noise we heard coming from that cabin last night it's no wonder you're smiling."

"You heard us from in here?" Abby whispered insistently.

"Not from inside the cabin no, was a little while after you went in there, everyone had gone inside and was on their way to bed, Tony and I stayed outside for a nightcap…we were both still a little buzzed."

Abby rolled her eyes and straightened up. "That would explain the smug grin on Tony's face as we passed him. I hope he doesn't say anything to Gibbs…how much did you hear?"

"You mean apart from waiting for the bed to come crashing through the wall and you screaming loud enough to scare off any bears that might be around?"

Abby covered her mouth, biting her bottom lip as her eyes widened. She figured that they'd been a bit loud, she was always noisy during sex and she knew how much Gibbs loved to hear her. Since she'd moved into his house there'd never been any reason for them to be quiet and she was used to not holding back.

"I can honestly say most of the time I never even thought about how much noise we were making…I was a little too absorbed in other things."

Carol snorted and closed the door behind Abby as they moved into the cabin. "All I can say is, if that was an indication of the rest of the night, Gibbs must've made you pretty happy."

"You have no idea," Abby sighed, watching him across the room as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"He'll be all yours again soon enough, the boys are packing up and we'll all head off in a little while, but I wanted to tell you I brought an extra bag of clothes since you'll be staying longer than you thought…not that you'll need any clothes."

"You knew we were staying longer than the weekend?" Abby asked, still taken aback at how everything had happened without her figuring it out.

Carol nodded. "Gibbs gave me a key to go in and get some stuff for you after you left on Friday. We brought plenty of food to last you both as well, so you won't have to leave the cabin for the rest of the week if you don't want to."

Abby managed to drag her gaze away from Gibbs, stooping down again to pull Carol into a hug. "Thank you. What would I do without you?"

"You deserve this Abby, you both do…just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

Carol knew how much Gibbs meant to Abby and vice versa, but she was also aware of how much Abby had suffered when she'd thought she could never have him. Carol didn't want to see her go through a similar type of heartache again, knowing that Abby wouldn't be able to function without Gibbs in her life as he was now.

"Don't ever let him go," Carol said quietly.

"I won't." Abby bit her bottom lip at the show of concern from her friend. "I promise."

* * *

"You have a good night Gibbs? Looks like you're walking a bit lopsided there," Fornell teased as he stood beside Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't answer, instead taking a sip of his coffee and turning to see the look of amusement on his dad's and Ducky's face as they lurked in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised he was walking oddly, but stretching things out by actually getting out of bed and the warm shower before they'd left the cabin was starting to loosen his muscles. And he knew he'd be able to talk Abby into giving him a massage later if he needed one, even if the result may end up with adding to the strain on his body…it would be more than worth it.

To say he felt like a horny teenager was an understatement, Gibbs couldn't get enough of her, his mind drifting to how her soft pale skin felt under his hands and how it felt to be buried in her. In a way he was glad for his body's enforced restrictions because he could've easily gotten carried away and lost himself in his passion for her.

He felt heat rise up in his cheeks at his wandering thoughts and brought himself back to the present, not immune to the knowing smiles of his dad, Ducky and Fornell.

"I'll get you and Abby some breakfast son," Jackson offered, sensing Gibbs' awkwardness.

"Thanks dad."

Gibbs chanced another quick glance at Fornell as his dad and Ducky went about getting some of the food out for he and Abby. Ziva, Palmer and Breena were sitting at the table looking through some of the photos on the cameras from the wedding, Gibbs finding himself more than a little eager to see them. He let out a contented sigh as he thought about how beautiful and excited Abby had been…and still was.

"You look good together Gibbs, marriage…this marriage, suits you," Fornell said, the seriousness evident in his voice. "I honestly don't remember seeing you this happy in the time we've known each other."

"That's cos I haven't been Tobias."

Fornell nodded. "She's one of a kind that's for sure."

Both men had been through their fair share of difficult times together, apart from sharing an ex-wife their professional lives had crossed paths on numerous occasions. They knew each other well, and Tobias knew that Abby was the right woman for Gibbs…he couldn't have been happier for his friend, or the woman who had become his wife.

"She's all I need," Gibbs admitted reflectively, "should've done this a long time ago, told her how I feel and bring her into my life permanently."

"That's the beauty of hindsight I suppose, and you've both had some tough times, it had to happen when you were ready, which judging by the way you both look now…I'd say you got it right, you're a lucky man Gibbs."

"Don't I know it?" Gibbs grinned and shook his head as he watched Abby break into laughter with Carol, the two women walking towards the kitchen.

She literally managed to light up any room just by being there, her natural radiance that came from within as well as on the outside enough to have Gibbs completely captivated, her power over him was that absolute.

Abby hugged Jackson and Ducky as she walked over to them, pinching a piece of toast off the M.E. as he buttered it.

"Thanks Ducky, I'm famished!"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, my dear." He held up a plate with several pieces of toast for her to take. "Why don't you take this and go and sit down at the table with Jethro, Jackson and I will bring over the rest."

Abby took the plate and placed her free hand on Gibbs' elbow, leaning next to his ear as they walked towards the table.

"Just so you know, if it seems like Tony has even more respect for you than he did before it has everything to do with the soundtrack we gave him and Carol last night." Abby giggled at his raised eyebrow and general look of confusion. "Turns out you exceeded their expectations as well as mine."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not," Gibbs mused.

"Oh it's definitely a good thing, trust me."

After Gibbs and Abby had eaten everyone gathered in the main cabin so they could open their wedding presents before they all had to leave. Tony, Ziva and McGee had all put in together to get them dinner out at a restaurant, complete with a limousine ride. Ducky's gift had been a top of the line coffee maker, a lifesaving present after Gibbs' and then Abby's had stopped working in the last week.

Vance and his kids had gotten the couple an array of utensils to use in the kitchen, attached with a note telling them to always appreciate meal times together. Carol's present had been some lingerie for Abby which she insisted was more for Gibbs anyway, while Fornell had bought them a set of four bourbon glasses, along with the liquor to accompany it.

Kyle had given them a picture frame with three photos that had been taken when they'd come to help him at the animal shelter. Each of the pictures was different, one with Abby standing behind Gibbs, her arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned back against her. In the second photo they were sitting beside each other, Gibbs' arm around Abby's shoulder, and the last picture he'd managed to take when neither of them had been aware, quickly snapping the shot as Abby had tried to steal a kiss from Gibbs.

Each gift struck a chord with them for different reasons, but all of them showed how much their friends and family understood them and the sometimes hectic lives they led...all of the presents being about them spending time together, looking after each other and enjoying every moment they had. But it was what Jackson had given them that had knocked the wind out of both Gibbs and Abby.

Taking them out to his truck, Jackson had Tony, McGee and Kyle lift down a desk that had been restored, but on the top a layer of glass had been added which displayed several drawings that Gibbs had done as a boy.

"You kept them all this time?" Gibbs asked, his voice rough with emotion.

Jackson nodded, his eyes becoming glassy. "It's for both of you but I thought you might be able to put it the room with Abby's books if she's gonna use it as an office."

"It's wonderful, I love it, thank you." Abby reached out for Gibbs' hand, knowing his obvious inability to speak was more than just his usual quietness.

* * *

Saying goodbye to everyone a short time later, Abby wrapped each of them in bruising hugs, Gibbs not quite as enthusiastic but still managing to surprise Tony and Kyle when he pulled them into somewhat awkward, more manly, hugs as he offered his thanks once more.

As everyone except Jackson got into the SUV's and one by one reversed out of the driveway, Abby waved excitedly, her other hand held within Gibbs' larger one. Among the teasing and laughter as they all drove off, Abby felt warmth flood through her. Not only had she married the man she loved but she had friends and family that she adored and treasured.

When the lights on the trailer being towed by Tony disappeared from view Abby turned to Jackson with a grateful smile. She hadn't been able to spend much time with the older man since everyone's arrival but his importance in being there was huge to Abby, his presence in her life had been an added bonus of being with Gibbs, one that she planned on never taking for granted.

The boyish grin Jackson gave her in return instantly reminded her of Gibbs and how despite their many differences, there were numerous ways in which they were alike.

"I best be on my way too," he said, an expression of pride spreading over his face as he looked at Gibbs, "leave you two to enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thanks for coming dad," Gibbs smiled, putting his arms around Jackson. "Meant a lot to have you here."

Jackson's eyes lit up at Gibbs' words. "Wouldn't have missed it, does my old heart good to see you together…to see how much you care about one another."

"Thank you for the locket," Abby said to Jackson when he moved away from Gibbs to hug her. "I'll look after it, and cherish the memory."

Jackson pressed a kiss to her cheek as he pulled back, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently. "I know you will."

Letting go of her hand he slowly walked over to his truck and got in, the smile remaining on his face as he drove away from them with a wave, leaving Gibbs and Abby alone. Gibbs turned towards her, his fingers reaching out for hers and slipping between them.

"And then there were two…" Abby trailed off, her attention drawn away from Gibbs' face as she noticed something behind him.

He raised an eyebrow at Abby when she started to laugh, his eyes following her line of sight. Because Gibbs' truck had been hidden behind all the other cars they hadn't been able to see the decorations of streamers and empty cans hanging off the back and sides. Sitting up against the back window was a hand written in black 'Just Married' sign, complete with stick figures of Gibbs and Abby holding hands.

"As if I need to ask who was behind that," Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"My guess would be Tony, though I bet he had a few accomplices."

"Doubt he needed to twist anyone's arm."

"Can we leave it on there?" Abby asked, closing the gap between them and running her hand over his chest. "At least for a little bit on the way home…I kinda like the idea of people looking at us and knowing that you're mine."

"Suppose I can live with that."

Abby grinned and kissed along his bottom lip, hearing Gibbs groan as his hands settled on her waist. "How are your muscles?"

"Not too sore for what you've got in mind," Gibbs answered, trying to walk backwards with her towards the main cabin.

"And what exactly would that be?" Abby teased.

Gibbs moved his mouth next to her ear, his warm breath flowing over her skin before he spoke and sent a shot of arousal through her. "Messing up our bedroom in the bigger cabin the same way we did in the honeymoon suite last night."

"I knew there was a reason I married you…sexy and smart."

Quickly moving behind her, Gibbs surrounded her and ushered her up the stairs, their feet tripping in their haste to get inside.

As the front door slammed shut behind them and they staggered inside Abby pushed Gibbs against it and brought his lips to hers for a heated kiss.

"I hope you're ready Gunny," she teased when they broke apart, her breathing hurried, "cos I plan on making this a week you'll never forget."

All Gibbs could do was groan, his head falling back when her fingers unzipped his jeans and snaked inside to find him, her lips latching onto his neck at the same time. Knowing Abby and the effect she had on him, Gibbs believed this could end up being the most pleasurable week of his life.

He fully intended to do everything in his power to make her happy, both physically and emotionally, during their honeymoon and the entirety of their marriage. Abby was the reason he'd found himself again, and he would do whatever it took to make her realize that she was the most important thing to him.

Abby was his friend, his lover, his wife.

She had become, and always would be, his life.

The End.


End file.
